


Bringing Them All Back Home

by khmarkh



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khmarkh/pseuds/khmarkh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember those little lines Crono's moms says when you bring new characters home?  This story was based on those.  Instead of just meeting Crono's friends, stranger and naughtier things happen.  The story tries to stick as close as possible to canon while fleshing Gina's character out and adding in adult fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gina

Another quiet evening, scrubbing the dishes at home. Gina noticed a new wrinkle emerging on her face in the reflection of a plate, then sighed as she added the sparkling dish to the stack. She stared at her son's pet, the ever-present yellow cat, and finished her mindless chore. Licking its paws one by one in the fading sunlight, the furball looked like the most content creature in the world. Gina imagined her son was much the same. The cat had everything she could possibly need in the little house. A full kitchen to hide and play around in, the occasional mouse sneaking in from the popcorn-littered fairgrounds... Sometimes the cat even had the company of her best friend, when he wasn't out cavorting with that brainy friend of his, Lucca Ashtear.

Gina paused outside the small, cozy living area decorated with various photographs of her small family. Where was her son, anyway? Crono had left home just before noon, giving her a quick smack on the cheek and taking his allowance without a word. She thought the rascal was just off to see Lucca's latest invention at the Millennial Fair, but Crono had not returned all day. "Oh well." Gina assumed the two friends had found something better to do, not that she was privy to it.

"That boy hasn't said a word to me since his balls dropped," she muttered to the cat, who started chucking up a hairball as Gina sat down on the sofa, which at this point had practically conformed to the shape of her round ass from the years of waiting on her son to come home from whatever hare-brained excursion he had run off to.  
Gina grabbed the romance novel she had been reading over the past week and opened it to nowhere in particular. The words barely even registered as she stared past the pages, focusing on an old photograph hanging on the wall.

Seventeen years ago, Taban had snapped the simple wedding shot. No wrinkles muddying up her face, then. Gina let a pang of depression creep over her as she remembered how happy that day had been for both of them. Her friends had called it a shotgun wedding; the couple united in order to prepare for the unplanned birth of her only son, Crono. His likeness to the man of her dreams was a fantasy of Gina's at the time, reflected by the smiles in Taban's photograph.

Crono's cat suddenly leapt in to Gina's lap and pawed the lonely woman's apron, ready to take her evening nap. This might have surprised another woman, but Gina had become so accustomed to her current routine that nothing really did. "I hope those kids aren't up to something naughty," Gina said, feeling the animal purr as she rubbed its neck.

Although Gina had no regrets about her past, she hoped that her son would not screw himself in to the same situation as her husband. She wanted Crono to make something of himself before being forced to settle down, and worried that Lucca wasn't his type in the first place. Fortunately, The two kids had been best friends for over a decade, and in all that time, Crono had never displayed any interest in dating the scientist. At least, Gina had seen no evidence of it, but she knew how sneaky a teenage girl could act when she desired to.

Tired from her chores, Gina started dozing off with the cat. Just before passing out, an image of that inventor girl tip-toeing up the stairs with Crono flashed through Gina's mind, making her heart pulse quickly. Her body flung itself awake immediately, but a quick survey around the room revealed that nobody had come home.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about her son's love life? Gina had become enraged whenever her parents even mentioned her boyfriends as a teenager, and now she felt the urge to poke in to her son's business. She stared at the ceiling, thinking of her late husband, who she had hidden from her mother for months before introducing him. The strong, silent type. The men were practically identical, and as much as Gina hated to admit, she wanted her son to have the same pleasures she and her mate experienced in their youths.

Gina remembered all of the men she had shared brief affairs with before meeting Crono's father; by her son's age, she had engaged in activities that would have made her parents furious—more furious than when their daughter had found herself pregnant with her son. Gina had to smirk a bit, remembering that confrontation. They had embarrassed her, but there was a certain thrill in them finally discovering her promiscuity that gave her goose bumps to the present day.

"That does it, kitty!" The cat looked up at her, yawned, and curled back up in to a ball. "I want Crono to stop slacking around, wasting his youth, and have some real fun. No more of this scientific garbage! I have to find him a woman!" No sooner than she had said the words, Gina heard a bubbly giggle. The wooden door flew open and slammed against the wall, revealing the wild-haired young man who looked so much like his father. He was covered in bruises and exasperated. Behind him, with a grin from cheek to cheek, stood a vision of loveliness. Something about the girl's face glowed, putting Gina in a momentary trance.

Snapping out of it, Gina gasped. "Crono!" She hurried over to the pair, trying to hide the excitement she felt about him coming home with somebody other than Lucca. Crono grunted, looking like he could collapse at any moment. Gina ignored his struggles.

"My, how nice!" Gina approached the blonde girl to survey her, and she stared back with her azure eyes in a puzzled manner, now smiling politely.

Gina crossed her arms over her apron. "I've only seen you with Lucca! Who's your pretty new friend?" The girl was wearing an ordinary, comfortable-looking peasant's outfit of purest white. A lovely pendant resting above her cleavage seemed to draw the remainder of sunlight in to itself. Crono looked ready to die.

"Hi, I'm Marle!" the girl said, offering her hand to Gina. Her voice sounded like sunshine and rainbows.

Gina shook Marle's hand and stole another peek at the pendant, hoping it didn't look like she was ogling the girl. Something seemed fishy. "Marle, eh? I'm sure I've seen you before, dear!" She couldn't quite place it, but Marle grinned a bit more nervously, nearly sweating. Crono still appeared aloof to the conversation. "Now, where was that?" Gina retraced the kingdom of Guardia, trying to think of where she had seen Marle.

"Beats me, but I get that all the time!" The girl chuckled it off, but Gina knew the girl was not a completely new face. A loud thud snapped the widow out of her thoughts.

Crono had fallen to the floor and was now snoring like a wild bear, the yellow kitten pawing at his face.

"It seems you've taken a good bit out of my son today, dear. Just what were you two up to, now?" she asked with a wink.

Marle jumped two feet in the air and covered her mouth, while Crono hardly seemed to register a thing. "No, it's nothing like that, ma'am! Crono's just tired from helping Lucca out at, er, the exhibit."

Gina smirked suspiciously. "Whatever you say, young lady." She grabbed Crono's collar and started dragging him to the steps. "Stay for a bit if you would, Marle. I'll be back after I tuck this lunkhead in." Sweat dripped down Marle's neck, but she sat down as Gina hauled her son up the staircase, his head slamming in to each bump along the way.

"What is this woman going to do with me?" Marle wondered. She certainly knew what her father would probably have in store for Crono when they made it to Guardia Castle. The poor young man had been through too much, traveling after her through the Gate and saving her from a fate worse than death four hundred years in the past.

Upstairs, Gina finished tucking her son in and gazed at him; his satisfied, dreamy expression reminded her of his father, and the overwhelming desire she'd felt for him, once more. "Marle must feel the same as I did then," she thought aloud. "I'll see that she makes you happy, if she's the one you want, dear," Gina promised him quietly.

Marle's heart pounded in a death march as the older woman made the return journey down the steps, taking a seat right next to her on the couch. Gina smiled.

"So how was he?" she asked.


	2. Awakenings

"So how was he?" Gina asked.

"I just met Crono today! Do I look that easy to you?" The girl seemed flustered, but Gina couldn't tell if she was guilty or just embarrassed.

"Very well." Gina smirked; this was kind of fun. She wondered if her mother had enjoyed pestering her boyfriends back in the day. "What are your intentions?"

Marle's cheeks flushed a bit. "Crono is pretty nice, but I don't know if I have any intentions at the moment."

"Then what are you doing coming home with Crono so late?" She crossed her arms and gave Marle her best "knowing mother" glare.

Gina could see that Marle was getting annoyed now. "Look," Marle said, gesturing angrily at the older woman. "We met at the fairgrounds, and Crono helped me out of a tight spot. There's nothing between us other than that."

"What a shame." Gina gazed back toward her wedding photo, a longing expression on her face. "You two are adorable together, and Crono seems very interested in you."

"Really?" Marle asked, sounding a bit more excited. "He doesn't talk a lot, so I've had trouble reading the guy." She giggled, and Gina thought the girl looked as if she had just heard a friend whisper a secret in her ear.

"He's sleeping so peacefully. I know my son better than anyone, Marle. His emotions are clear as a book when he's conked out, and that boy was dreaming of a beautiful girl." Whatever it took to convince this girl would be fine with her.

Now Marle's face had reddened considerably. "I see." She sat still, contemplating, as Gina paced around the room.

"I'm very grateful to Crono, and I feel differently about him than other people." Marle placed her hands on her cheeks as if to hide her expression; her chest rose and fell as she exhaled. "Something about Crono makes it seem like I could follow him to the end of the world."

"I felt the same way about his father..." Gina said. She didn't have to fabricate that particular statement.

"I must be crazy, Ms..."

"It's Gina, dear. And you're not crazy. Like I said, I've been in your shoes."

"But how can I tell him the way I feel without coming on too strongly?"

Gina stopped pacing and stared at Marle. What was this young woman doing, discussing such things with the mother of a boy she fancied? "She must be very sheltered," Gina thought, observing her once more. Even though she had a few dirt smudges on her pants, the girl looked like she had stepped out a beauty parlor. Her torso was firm and resembled a statue's bust. "Perhaps she's just rich?" Gina thought.

She grinned devilishly, which made Marle feel a bit uneasy. "I'll gauge how experienced the girl is," the crafty woman plotted. "Then I'll know what needs to be done here."

"Tell me, Marle. Is Crono your first boyfriend?"

Marle stuttered. "Truth be told, I've never spent much time around boys at all." Her expression turned a little morose. "Since my mother passed away, Father's kept me kind of cooped up, I guess."

"Ah, so you've been sneaking out!" Gina was starting to like this girl, even though she looked fragile as a glass bird.

Marle panicked. "If he finds out, I'm dead! Oh, he must be so worried..."

"Don't worry about your father right now, dear." Gina immediately sat down next to Marle, who looked on the verge of tears. She placed her arms on the girl's shoulders, giving her a gentle massage to cool her down. "Every now and then a caged bird needs to spread her wings. It's only natural." Gina knew that all too well. She had been different from this child in her youth, but could certainly relate to her now.

After another deep breath, Marle seemed more at ease. The older woman's hands, strengthened from years of household labor, had alleviated some stress. "You're better than our masseuse," the young girl said.

This girl's family had a masseuse? Definitely loaded. Gina still couldn't quite place where she knew Marle from.

"So you don't know much about boys. I take it you've never been kissed?"

"Not at all."

"No surprise there," Gina thought. Her hands began to rub around Marle's neck, sending a chill down the girl's spine. "You never even tried kissing one of your girlfriends at a slumber party?" Gina chuckled. "I think my 12-year-old friends were better at it than any of the men I've kissed in my lifetime."

"No, I've never even been to a slumber party. I... don't have many girlfriends." Marle didn't have any, except perhaps Lucca now, but she felt terrified to admit it.

"Poor child." Gina frowned. "Life must be boring in your little cage." A wild thought struck the widow. Adventurously, she began to gently massage just above Marle's bust, and could not help noticing that her visitor was exhaling more heavily. "You have no idea, Gina," she sighed. "Sometimes I get so..."

"So what, dear?"

Marle turned her head slowly to face the older woman. "I can't say. I just feel the need to be..." The massage had grown more vigorous as she spoke, and Marle could feel her chest stiffening from the sensation, as if begging for more. "To be touched, like this." She couldn't believe she'd said it.

"And you wish that Crono were the one to do it?" she whispered in the young girl's ear.

"I do, but..." Gina had moved one hand to the side of Marle's left breast, and she began palming it through the fabric. Even that slight feeling was electric to Marle, who had never experienced anything of the sort. "...This will do fine for now."

A mental war raged in Gina's head. "I'm supposed to be helping Crono, not trying to get laid!" Gina's conscience was screaming for her to stop putting the moves on this innocent girl, but her body was running on autopilot. It had been so long—too long—since she had shared such intimacy with another person. Seventeen years since her husband had felt her body, kissed her deeply, and made her feel whole. An old flame started to burn in Gina's thighs, slowly traveling through every nerve in her body. She had not felt this hot since her teenage years.

Both of her hands explored Marle's chest now, albeit with more subtlety than her son would probably practice. Occasionally, Gina just barely prodded one of the girl's erect nipples, clearly visible through the white blouse. "Tell me what you want my son to do to you," she said, now with a tone of desperation.

Instead of answering her, Marle surprised herself by thrusting her lips upon Gina's. After the sudden beginning, the kiss was smooth and gentle, and a moan passed from her mouth to Gina's. "Incredible..." she thought, "So this is what it can be like." With only one kiss under her belt, she ached for Crono's touch more deeply than before.

Gina gladly returned the kiss, shocking as it had originally come. "This is so wrong!" She couldn't shut her conscience up. This time she explored the young woman's mouth, hungrily taking in the taste of her naive lust. Gina gripped Marle's soft breasts firmly now, feeling the beautiful pendant clumsily bounce against her hands. Before she could get too rough, Marle broke away to catch some air, a look of nervousness in her eyes.

"You're a natural, Marle. I don't believe Crono would have any qualms if you were to kiss him like that!" Gina tossed her apron aside and began untying her dress from the back. The sight of Marle panting on the couch with her chest heaving and a bewildered expression on her face had succeeded in turning the older woman on to the point of no return.

Marle looked straight up at the ceiling. "I didn't think I could feel so close to somebody," the girl breathed. Gina could see now that she looked a bit worn out, probably from the events of the day. Marle's eyes shut, and it seemed as if she could fade in to a peaceful slumber at any moment.

Gina paused, amazed by how green and wonderstruck this outgoing girl seemed about intimacy. She groaned internally, determined to end things despite her physical desires. "No... I can't go any farther." Gina stopped undressing and sat back down with the girl. Marle was not the same as the she had been in her youth—Gina didn't want to force an experience that Marle would regret, no matter how much fun it could be. Crono was the one Marle pined for, and it seemed better that she explore her budding sexuality on her own terms than let an aging woman make such decisions for her. Gina brushed the girl's face like her mother had done to her. It would have been interesting to have a daughter, she thought. Quietly, Gina gave the girl some final advice before she had totally drifted off. "There is more where that came from, dear—so much more—but this is not the right time and I'm not the right person. I hope tonight gave you a glimpse of what you've been missing."

Marle simply moaned, a dreamlike smile on her face. Gina could see herself on that same couch, her husband's arms wrapped around her waist, in perfect harmony with the world. She sighed, scooped up the whining cat, and departed for her room through the door in the kitchen. Her own hands would have to do for tonight.


	3. Memories of Green

In the summer of the year 980, Queen Leene had thrown a gigantic carnival in Leene Square to celebrate her marriage to the new king. The carnival was a hit, and the entire town of Guardia had crowded in to the place. Soda-drinking contests, costumed foot races, and traditional dance-offs pervaded the event. In fact, the event was such a hit that the king and his chancellor had already started planning various events to take place at the fairgrounds in years to come.

A young woman with straight, green hair strolled through the Square, munching on a bag of bright pink cotton candy. The front of her red and white checker-patterned blouse was open partway, functioning as a "Look at me!" sign for any passing men. Gina winked at the Steel Runner and suggestively licked some cotton candy off of her index finger as she passed him by, causing the costumed knight to swoon and fall in to fourth place behind the Green Ambler. She grinned, the memory of their little rendezvous the previous afternoon still fresh in her mind. "Honestly, I'm surprised he can even walk straight." She looked up at the fluffy clouds overhead. "I probably should have found out his name, too." It hardly mattered. She had no intention of seeing the Steel Runner again, as he was just another notch on her bedpost.

Suddenly, she was blind! "Guess who," said a deep voice from behind her. Gina flipped around and kneed him in the groin. "Sweet mother of..." A thud resonated behind her and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Taban! Sorry!" Gina found it sort of amusing, seeing the burly inventor in the fetal position, cupping his jewels. She helped him to his feet after he finished crying.

"We've got to stop greeting each other like this, Gina." Her childhood friend's voice had partially returned to its normal pitch. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm just doing my usual thing, checking out the exhibits. Quite a fair, isn't it?"

Taban gazed toward Leene's Bell, shining in the distance. "I'll say. I've had a ton of visitors over at my paper shredder display. You ought to come and see it, although I am still working on a few bugs..."

"Maybe I will," said Gina. She had almost no interest in Taban's ridiculous inventions, but knew when to be a good sport. Besides, Taban had helped her around the house plenty of times since she moved away from her parents' place. They walked to the back of the park, passing under Leene's Bell, where Taban's exhibit had been stashed by the event coordinators so that it was out of sight of the more popular stands. A breeze blew by, not heavy enough to make the bell ring. To Taban's surprise, a small group of kids had gathered over near his machine and were playing on the conveyor belt, laughing their heads off.

"Hey! Get off of that thing, it's dangerous!" Taban shooed them away and got out a rag to clean up any dirt smudges.

"This is a stupid ride," one of the boys said. Kids were always the harshest critics, Gina thought to herself.

"It's not a ride! It's for shredding old papers that are sitting around the house," Taban argued.

"Boring!" a little girl called out, feigning a yawn.

The children ran off, leaving Gina and Taban alone in the exhibition area. Gina couldn't help but chuckle as Taban frantically wiped down the device. "Isn't this thing a little big for shredding papers?" She examined the gigantic glass dome connected to the conveyor belt, wondering what justification its existence could possibly serve.

Taban put down his rag and sighed. "I know, but it requires a ton of power, so I'm using this dome to collect solar energy. One day I hope I can figure out a way to make these things run on less juice. If only I were just a bit smarter..." He kicked the machine and looked down.

Gina placed an arm on her friend's shoulder. "Well, you're the smartest man I know. Even if it takes you twenty years, I know you'll figure something out." Gina smiled at him, taking another bite of the cotton candy. Just then, a blue-haired woman in a yellow sundress arrived, looking interested in the machine. Gina suspected she was interested in a different sort of equipment, though, as the woman stole a glance at Taban's butt before prodding the paper shredder. 

With no desire to get in the newcomer's way, Gina backed off. "I'll come back and see you soon, Taban." He turned and waved good-bye without looking at Gina, and then started chatting with the woman, whose name Gina caught as "Lara." She was happy to see Taban with a girl. Taban had ignored her suggestions and advances so many times over the years that she had wondered if he was gay, or worse, attracted to his machines.

Gina headed back toward the racetrack, wondering if that guy in the dinosaur costume might be interested in a date. However, as she passed under Leene's Bell, it started ringing brightly. She jumped, startled, and looked up at it. No wind had passed by. "Beautiful..." The way the bell parted the sun's glare as it swung back and forth moved her, though she couldn't place the reason. Without warning, a blunt force made Gina fall head-first on the ground beneath the bell, barely managing to cover her face with her hands to cushion the blow.

"Ow! Uh, sorry." A strong hand offered her a way up. Expecting Taban, Gina instead saw a man in a blue tunic, with crazy (very cute, she thought) spiky hair. He had the grin of a doofus that totally had not just knocked a pretty girl flat on her face. "Are you okay?" His voice sounded gentle, but confident.

"I'm excellent, thanks." The pain had vanished, and he brushed some of her long, green hair out of her face. Gina couldn't believe the man would touch her so casually, but something about it felt comforting.

"Hi, Excellent. I'm..."

Leene's Bell rang, and birds chirped loudly outside. Gina bolted up from her pillow at once. Even though the sound of the bell was faint, it always managed to yank her out of her slumber in the mornings. The night before barely registered in her mind. She couldn't think about much other than the dream she'd just had and the fact that she felt a bit agitated. Gina slumped up and slipped on a bathrobe to cover her silk nightwear. She remembered that there had been a guest, a friend of Crono's, but everything about their conversation remained fuzzy.

The lousy cat scratched at the door, so Gina set it free for a sunny morning mouse-hunt. Afterwards, Gina entered her living room and looked around. No sign of the girl or her son. Curious, she walked up the steps, somewhat giddily, to see if she had migrated to his room. She entered the room to only find it empty, though. Naturally, Crono had not made his bed or opened the blinds. Gina returned downstairs and noticed a scrap of paper that had fallen off of the front door. She picked it up and read:

"Thank you for talking to me last night, Gina. It felt like having a mother all over again. Crono's taking me home now. He'll be back this afternoon. Hopefully.

Best regards,  
Marle

P.S. Please say "Hi" to Lucca for me some time."

"Hm." Why couldn't Marle speak with Lucca herself, she wondered? Maybe she lived in Porre. "Well I'm fed up with being left in the dark." Gina saw a picture of her husband on the side of the staircase. She had met him at the Wedding Fair 20 years ago, and as she gazed at the picture vague recollections of the all-too-brief time they shared coursed through her, particularly a few memorable bedroom adventures. Lightly cupping her left breast and feeling the nipple at attention, Gina recalled the previous night in full detail. She had fallen asleep immediately after leaving Marle on the couch the previous night, not even bothering to relieve her frustration.

After breakfast and a quick bath, Gina opened her drawers to pick out a decent outfit. As she pulled out some socks, her eyes homed in on a piece of red fabric jutting out from underneath a stack of panties. She yanked on it, discovering a set of skimpier red panties she had not worn in a few years. "Well, they're calling me, I suppose." She had bought them for a date she'd kept secret from Crono, but it never went anywhere so they had been abandoned ever since. The Steel Runner turned out to be married with eight children, so they had instead shared a quiet evening as friends. She couldn't help but feel like the incident had rubbed her loneliness in further.

While looking for a clean dress to wear, Gina noticed a checkered pattern in the middle of a pile of her modest everyday clothes. Sure enough, it was the same shirt she had worn to that fair twenty years back; the one that Taban claimed to make her look like a cute country girl. "There's no way this could still fit me," she breathed, remember how truly long twenty years was. "What the hell." Shrugging, she gave it a go.

"Huh." It fit a little tightly, but not too bad. Gina turned around and looked at herself from the back in her mirror. "Ugh, my ass is huge now." She blinked, and when her eyes were open again, the widow thought she saw her husband giving her a playful squeeze.

"Looks great to me!" He pulled on the panties and they slapped against her.

Startled, Gina shut her eyes and shook her face. Nobody there. "Gina, you are going completely insane," she muttered.

After getting dressed, she headed south from her quaint home, noticing for the first time in many years how very small it looked. Leaving the port, a shopkeeper on his way to work passed her and turned around, letting out a brief wolf whistle that transitioned in to a bird song before scurrying off with his new shipment of Mid Ethers. Gina crossed the bridge connecting Guardia to Taban's little island. The familiar sound of machinery chugged from the small two-story house. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she said, walking up to the door and ringing the buzzer Lucca had constructed.


	4. Those Wacky Inventions

Gina rang the buzzer Lucca had constructed. She always thought it was a silly piece of technology; where was the harm in rapping on somebody's door for a while? Nonetheless, Taban's genius had clearly rubbed off on the girl. Nobody came to the door. Gina buzzed again. Nothing. She could hear some machines whirring from inside, so she assumed somebody was home. Getting annoyed, Gina tried simply opening the door, and to her delight it she found it unlocked and stepped in.

"Hello?" Still nothing. "Taban? Lara? Lucca?" There were a bunch of small machines that looked like children's dolls spread out on the floor. The old glass dome from Taban's paper shredder, which apparently served another purpose now, stood up against the wall on the other side of the room. Gina walked past the junk and in to the kitchen. 

She examined the Ashtears' refrigerator, looking for some kind of note about their absence, which Taban would sometimes leave for Lucca. Gina had attempted to get Crono to adapt that habit to no avail. "I remember when Taban invented this thing. It's made storing food a lot easier for me." To the right, a small photograph hung on the wall. "They look so happy." Lucca stood in her crazy headgear making a peace sign, with Taban resting his hand on her head. Lara sat in her wheelchair, beaming in spite of her terrible injury. Gina and Crono were a perfectly happy family themselves, but it always felt like something had been torn away from their lives when Crono's father left their lives forever.

While lost in her thoughts, Gina snapped to attention when she thought she heard a shriek, and one of the machines upstairs stopped buzzing. As quickly as possible, Gina darted out of the kitchen and ran up the steps. The noise had come from Lucca's room, if memory served. She rapped on the door, which was shut tightly. "Lucca, it's Gina! Are you all right in there?"

"Gina!" The girl sounded terrified. "Um, hang on, ma'am."

Gina heard some rustling, then the sound of a cupboard being slammed. "Oh, crap." She heard a quiet zipping sound. Lucca dashed to the door loudly and opened it, her eyes shut and an artificial smile across her face. "How's it goin', neighbor?" Gina felt surprised to see Lucca looking... more normal than usual. She had her glasses that could see the moon on, one of Taban's gigantic shirts sloppily covering her torso, and a pair of black, zipped-up shorts on. Her purple hair looked refreshingly earthy and well-kept. Something seemed amiss, though. Gina swore she could smell something funny.

"I didn't mean to barge in, dear. I just thought I heard a scream from downstairs."

"Oh! No, no. I'm fine. I just... dropped one of my books on my foot. The floor of Lucca's room was completely littered with books and old laundry. A purple brassiere and matching panties were sitting in the middle of what looked like a bunch of technical manuals.

"Anyway, it's nice to catch up. We hardly see you these days!" Gina said.

Lucca frowned partly. "I've been kinda... busy."

"Well, don't let life pass you by, dear! Are Taban and Lara home?"

"No, no. Dad carried her off for a doctor's appointment, and must have forgotten to lock the door." Lucca looked down at her bare feet, as if trying to hide her expression; Gina thought she seemed nervous.

"You should say 'Hi' to your parents for me!" she smiled. "What have you been up to lately?"

Finally, it seemed Gina had broken the ice a little. "This and that. Lately I've been trying to see how far I can take artificial intelligence." It went through Gina's left ear and out the right. "Two-legged, walking humanoid robots are virtually impossible to create, but they would make... household chores a lot easier, don't you think?"

"I'm sure they would, Lucca." Crono would receive a maid robot on day one if Gina had the option.

Lucca folded her arms across her chest. "Hey, what are you doing dropping by, anyway? Crono's not here, is he?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where he ran off to, actually. He and this nice young girl came home very late last night, and they took off before I could see them again in the morning."

"And Crono isn't back yet?" Lucca looked even more nervous than originally now.

Gina giggled and nudged Lucca. "Maybe they were just looking for some private time, huh?"

Lucca slammed the door in Gina's face. "Oh my!" Normally she was so polite! There was more rustling, the sound of some metal clanging, clothes dropping, clothes being put on, and a click. Then Lucca opened the door, donned in her abnormal red dress and headgear again.

"I'll explain later, Gina!" She dashed down the stairs faster than a rabbit.

"Where are you going? What's wrong with my son?" Gina lifted her long skirt a bit and ran after Lucca, but she had not sprinted so fast in years and proved too slow.

"Going to Guardia Castle for a bit. I'll be back in an hour or two!"

"Wait!" Gina called. But Lucca was long gone.

"Oh, well I don't suppose that my son could have gotten in to that much trouble. Making out at the castle?" Gina beamed, remembering the time she had met a cute guard at the castle and done the same thing herself. "I guess Marle must be one of the maid's daughters there. That might explain why she doesn't get out much. Crossing through those woods every day would be tedious, and there must be plenty of cleaning to do indoors." Not getting out much? That reminded her of Lucca. "Say, I remember seeing Lucca write in that journal of hers all the time when she was younger," Gina thought. "Perhaps I can find out what's going on with Crono in there?" She returned to Lucca's room, which looked even more like a disaster area with the outfit she'd been wearing in four different piles on the floor.

Gina gave up pretty quickly on finding Lucca's journal; far too many books to sort through currently littered the floor. As Gina walked near Lucca's cupboards, she caught a whiff of the unusual odor she'd detected before. Curious, she looked in the open shelf. Stifling a laugh, Gina realized she had found Lucca's underwear drawer. She noticed that most of the girl's panties were plain cotton; some with a striped pattern. "Nothing exciting here," she said, laughing and remembering what she had found in her own drawer that morning. In the corner of the shelf, she noticed something unusual sticking out of the only black pair. The smell seemed to emanate from there. Reaching in, Gina pulled out the object and quickly dropped it, covering her mouth in shock. Unmistakably, it was a dildo.

The device hit the floor and started shaking. Gina heard a familiar buzzing noise. "So that's what Lucca turned off after I heard her scream!" She picked the thing up and carefully looked it over. Lucca's dildo appeared to be about seven inches in length, and a small button set the vibration on or off. "I've never heard of one of these being able to vibrate," she thought. The girl must have invented it herself. Then Gina burst out laughing when she noticed something written with a marker on the side: "L & C." She couldn't control herself and sat down on Lucca's bed, almost tearing up in amusement. "That means Lucca must imagine this is Crono's..." Gina barreled over, hysterical, and when she had calmed down, felt the familiar tingling between her legs once again. Staring at the dildo, an evil grin spread across her face. "Well, my son's off doing who knows what, and I'm all alone in his best friend's room with a fake cock. I suppose I'll do what any sane, horny woman would."

First she went downstairs and washed the thing off in the kitchen. The thought of another woman's juices fresh on the dildo was sort of a turn-on, but she wasn't certain where it had actually been, given the strength of the smell. Gina returned to Lucca's bed, which was a bit cleaner than the rest of her room, and sat down. "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Unsure of when Taban and Lara would be home, she decided to cut to the chase, only pulling down her long skirt and the hot red panties, now dampened by her arousal. She actually had not masturbated in several years. Something about knowing that she was unlikely to find a man to replace her husband had buried her lust for most of his absence. Fortunately, she still knew how to do it.

Gina guided a finger to her opening and spread the lips apart, using her middle finger to explore her insides. She couldn't tell for sure, but thought her vagina seemed a bit tighter than the last time she had done this. She popped a finger in to her mouth and tasted herself for the first time in forever. "God, I'm pretty wet." Making out with Marle had reawakened her passion faster than she realized. Sighing contentedly, she returned to her opening and gently rubbed her clitoris. With another hand, Gina cupped her covered right breast as she had done to the naive girl not long before, gently squeezing and pinching the hard nipple through the checkered fabric. It didn't feel anything like a man groping or playing with her, but it helped her get in to the experience. Down below, she continued to rub her moistened finger against her clitoris, feeling the heat slowly build up greater than before.

Gina kept up her rhythm, kneading one breast while the other hand massaged her clit, gasping and panting softly. She could remember Crono's father servicing her with his tongue, and how she would play with her breasts as he did so, and wrap her legs around his head, trapping him against her as if he were to lap at her forever. "God..." After getting herself worked up and beginning to sweat, she reached for Lucca's dildo, grinning once again at what was written on it, and guided it to her entrance. Gina closed her eyes, and with both hands, thrust the plastic member inside of her as far as it would go. She uttered a deep groan, finally somewhat satisfied, finally feeling somewhat full again. Her only wish was that it could be the real thing coursing inside of her. Over and over, she felt her insides squish and tighten as she accepted the tool, and with one hand began to rub her aching clit again, abandoning her nipples that now stood like stones.

Heaven. That's what it was, to feel this way again. She had not used a dildo since age sixteen, and had stopped after her first time being taken by a man. But in one sense, she felt just as satisfied knowing she could bring herself to the same level of pleasure. Gina felt that she had full control over her needs and desires like she had not in quite some time. She continued thrusting, feeling herself getting closer and closer to release. Without thinking, she pressed the button, and the rod began to vibrate. She screamed, overwhelmed by the force of this new sensation. It felt as if her entire body shuddered along with the dildo, and Gina's vision briefly vanished, seeing only white.

Gina yelped repeatedly in pleasure, each thrust now like a miniature climax in and of itself. She abandoned her clit, no longer caring if she came or not. "Just... want... to fuck..." Gina took the device in both hands and began shoving it in to herself hard, not even worried about harming herself. When her husband had taken her roughly, she'd been driven to heights unimaginable, inseparable from what mere sex had to offer, and this proved almost as wonderful. With one final pound, she cracked, unable to hold in her deafening scream as the vibrating tool brought her to an orgasm that felt like it would tear her to shreds. She hadn't even noticed herself slipping off of the bed, and took no mind as she fell to the floor, landing on her side with the dildo still humming inside of her vagina.

Everything became a blur. Visions ran through Gina's mind. Of her husband gently making love to her, of Lucca using the same tool on herself and calling Crono's name, of her head buried between Marle's legs and teaching her true pleasure, of Taban and Lara in happy union, the time she had devoured a drunken Taban's warm shaft in her mouth and tasted his release. Before she knew it, Gina fell asleep, the vibrator still chugging along deep inside of her.

A door slamming downstairs woke her out of her nap. "Uh-oh." With a slight feeling of regret, she turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, shuddering as it made a quick popping sound. She felt very empty all of a sudden. Gina hurried to the cupboard, returning the wonderful tool to where she had found it. "Guess it will have to smell like me now," she whispered.

She could hear Taban talking to his wife, who was giggling devilishly.

"Lucca?" Frantically, Gina pulled a bunch of clothes out of Lucca's drawers and buried herself in them on the littered floor, hiding. A purple thong hung directly in front of her face, but she held her laughter in. Lucca's interesting underwear must have been well-concealed. Taban opened the door and surveyed the room. "Hm, what's that smell?" He looked around, and then left. "All clear, honey. I'll go get the handcuffs."

"Phew." Gina felt exhausted. She waited until the couple had entered their own room downstairs, and the sound of a whip cracking against skin rang through the house. Quickly, Gina got up and threw the clothes back in to the cupboard, saying a sad farewell to Lucca's vibrator.

She tiptoed down the stairs. "Ow, that hurts a bit, honey," she heard Taban moan.

Gina made it back to the main room and heard what sounded like "Shut up and take it like a man!"

She quietly exited the house. It was mid-afternoon, seemingly. "I must have slept for a few hours," she gasped. Lucca had never come home.


	5. Time's Scar

She hadn't eaten or slept since the guard arrived at 2:00 in the morning. The sun's absence now decorated the city of Guardia in a dark blanket illuminated only by the Millennial Fair's ever-burning festival lights. All Gina could do was stare at his bed, as the words refrained in her head again and again: "Your son has been executed for kidnapping Princess Nadia." She knew it had to be a lie. Crono would never have stolen a girl away from her home, and he probably wasn't smart enough to pull it off in the first place. How could he have escaped with a princess, right under the nose of the chancellor's troops?

Taban had come to visit and offer his condolences. Lucca was missing too. He believed the girl had taken off crying somewhere and would be back the next day, but Gina knew the pain of heartbreak too well. She knew that Lucca was likely in a much more desperate state than that, and might never return to Guardia, lest the memories of her best friend—not to mention the one she loved—haunt her.

Gina couldn't move. She couldn't move because, in spite of it all, her lust flared more violently than it had before pleasuring herself the day before. She blamed that lust; she had convinced herself that Crono's death was of her own doing. For seventeen years she had practically remained chaste, living only to ensure her husband's son would have a fulfilling, comfortable life. She had abandoned the promiscuous person she used to be, and believed Crono and herself were better off for it. But in the past few days, Gina had thrown her new image away, tried to pervert her son and the innocent Marle's relationship, and gotten off in a teenager's room with her sex toy. "I'm being punished for my lust," she decided. "Everyone that I've desired has been destroyed." Gina's eyelids fought back tears, and the cat tried in vain to warm her by rubbing against her bare legs. She hadn't seen or heard anything about Marle, either. The poor, innocent girl had been cursed to die a virgin by her wretched thoughts.

The sun came up and Gina's stomach could no longer go on without sustenance. When it growled to be fed harder than she yearned to touch herself again, Gina knew she must eat. There was no sense in killing herself as well. Unwilling to cook, she trudged like a zombie out of her home, passing by concerned Guardians and faces she had smiled at every other day. Gina made her way to the fairgrounds, where Crono's trip to the great beyond began. A corn dog stand parked up next to the big tent near the races caught her eye.

"Can I help you, Gina?" It was Fritz, the shop owner's son. Funny. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"Mmf," was all she could get out.

"Say no more, ma'am," the boy said, looking like seeing her had made all the difference in his world that day. He handed her one of the fried confections and she grabbed it lifelessly. "It's on the house." Gina looked at him inquisitively, but took a bite. She hated herself more almost immediately, because all she could think about was the innuendo some passing man might imagine in her consuming the phallus-shaped snack. "I owe your son my life," Fritz whispered to her. "When you see him again, tell him—" Tears swelled up in Gina's eyes, and Fritz knew better than to continue speaking. He looked fairly perplexed as she walked away, munching on her food, like he had completely misunderstood their non-conversation.

Gina stopped outside of the tent pitched in the main square, staring at the giant skull decorating its mouth.

"You seem lost, young lady." She turned to her right to see a disembodied head wearing clown makeup, two floating hands pantomiming as he spoke. "Is there something that has vanished from your life? Something you crave, that perhaps you require assistance in locating on this fine summer day?" She finished the corn dog and flung the popsicle stick at the creature's face. He seemed relatively unaffected. "Yes, yes. I can tell that you need Nolstein Bekkler's help today, though you are unsure of the precise reason, even now." He waved toward the tent, which Gina could not help but imagine resembled an entrance to the underworld. "Walk right on in, miss." Nothing better to do. She followed Bekkler without uttering a word.

The inside of the tent looked like a dungeon, devoid of any signs of life. "Charming," she muttered.

"Normally, I charge a fee for my services, but you look like an advanced case, and I've had plenty of business this week already." He directed Gina to the center of the room and opened the gates in the back. Three women walked out from the darkness, and Gina did a double take when she took in their appearances. One of them was HER, dressed in her work clothes and apron, hair tied behind her back. The woman she had been for nearly twenty years. The second... it was her again, wearing the checkered shirt, showing off some cleavage. The third was a young child with green hair and matching eyes.

"I'm Gina," the first woman said. Gina stared in disbelief; this was getting creepier by the moment, and she regretted coming in.

"I'm Gina," said the younger-looking one, eyeing Gina mischievously.

"I'm Gina," said the little girl, flashing a toothy smile.

"Wh-What is going on?" Gina breathed, unable to comprehend.

Bekkler chuckled. "One of these women represents the real you. I wonder if you can tell which one it is?" He hopped around, ecstatic, but Gina didn't feel amused.

"Which one... am I?" She wondered. The three figures started dancing, changing places, and giggling. At first Gina could keep track of them, but before long they were running from one spot to the next, and soon they became only blurs before her eyes. Terrified, Gina shrieked and covered her face with her hands.

"Open your eyes, Gina." Bekkler's maniacal voice remained impossible to ignore.

Slowly, she gathered the courage to look again. One woman remained before her eyes—the one in the low-cut attire, who winked suggestively at Bekkler's patron. "I don't understand!" Gina shouted.

"What you see, Gina, is what you have lost. What your psyche is searching for again, desperately. This soul was calling out for you today, and you arrived here to find it."

The whole thing began to sink in, and it frightened her. She knew that if she could become that free spirit once more, she'd jump at the opportunity, no matter what it cost her. Gina gasped. "No matter what it costs..." She could only think of her son, who she believed destroyed by her selfish desires.

"I sense that you are making a difficult choice, Gina." Bekkler's terrifying avatar floated right next to her now. "But perhaps part of that choice has already been made for you, hm?" She couldn't deny it. With Crono gone, there Gina had no reason to deny herself the pleasures she craved. With a great crashing sound, the soulless image of her younger self flashed, and a perfect copy of Crono stood before her instead.

"Stop tormenting me," she whispered to Bekkler, beginning to weep again.

"Consider it a gift, my dear," he said solemnly. "I usually have my customers play a game to earn one of these, but your need is great. It will be in his room when you return home." He floated a few feet away. "I am sorry for your loss. I created these dolls so that others could remember loved ones lost to time, but they have caused more sorrow than good, I'm afraid." He sighed. "Perhaps Belthasar was correct all those years ago. I am nothing but a jester, mocking the living with my talents." Without a word, he faded away.

An hour later, Gina sat on Crono's bed, the doll creating a familiar, but eerie atmosphere. She had known two wonderful men who looked just like the thing, and would give anything to see either of them again. Unable to stand the mannequin's presence, and still burdened by her traitorous longing desires, Gina returned to the first floor. She walked over to the kitchen to finish her dishes, but something seemed unusual—no, something WAS. A gigantic green portal stood open directly in front of the dishwasher, a mist that resembled the ocean's waves swirling inside. Terrified, but drawn to the abnormality, she walked right in to it. Crono's cat meowed in shock as Gina disappeared.


	6. The Wizard in a Wavering Place

Progressing through the portal was like traveling through a tunnel with her eyes closed, only bright spots illuminating the darkness underneath her eyelids. A mysterious howl resonated all around Gina throughout the journey. Finally, a bright flash signaled the end of her time in the shadows. Gina stepped out of the Gate in to her own home, but everything looked wrong. The refrigerator had disappeared, and her photographs no longer hung on the walls. The bedroom her husband had built no longer connected to the kitchen, and there was no sign of the furball. Strangest of all, a tall, looming figure in a purple cape with white, pointed ears and flowing, blue hair stood in front of her.

"What the hell is going on in my house?" she yelled, clenching her knuckles.

Immediately, the pale man turned around, looking positively shocked. "Someone followed me?!" Then he paused, a curious appearance of recognition on his face. "Hmph. I should have suspected." His arrogant tone got under Gina's skin straight away.

"What are you doing in my home, and what's with that get-up? I thought they'd slain all the vampires four hundred years ago." Gina had experienced enough drama for one day.

"Since you're already here, I guess there's no harm in explaining things," the man breathed. "I have come to investigate a temporal distortion that occurred in the year 1000 A.D." He pulled out a strange-looking device that curiously reminded Gina of the pendant Marle had worn around her neck two nights ago. "I see that we have arrived in the year 982. This Gate will close shortly, as the distance between years is so small." He sighed. "I will find none of the answers I seek in this era."

Gina felt even more confused at this point. 982? The only thing she could remember from then was her wedding. "Are you suggesting that we've traveled back in time? And does this mean that you were IN MY HOUSE?"

The man held his arms up guiltily. "I did not mean to intrude. I have no purpose interfering in the life of a common housewife."

"Widow," she corrected him, glumly.

"Then we share a similar curse. I am traveling across the epochs, in search of someone I lost many, many years ago." She only then noticed how he had a few gray strands of hair, and wore coarse wrinkles on his face that made her think of tear tracks. This man was tired of searching.

"So what do I call you?"

"I was once known as Janus." That name gave Gina an uneasy feeling, like she had heard it before, or would hear it in the near future, if this crazy time-travel detour meant anything at all.

"Well, are we going to head back now?" As much as her life stunk at the moment, the concept of getting trapped in the past frightened her more.

Janus peered at where the Gate once emanated; only a faint humming near the empty kitchen shelf remained. "We cannot. Somebody called this portal in to existence in order for us to witness an event. We must wait until it has occurred."

"How do you know that?"

He grinned. "I've traveled through hundreds of these Gates. When some unfortunate soul experiences a powerful desire to bring a friend back to life, or to change their own present in some other significant way, paths to a critical moments can be created." Gina could tell Janus knew what he was talking about, even though it sounded insane to her. "Without failure, an event will occur in which some choice must be made, or one minor change could affect the course of history. Something happened at this point in time that has called someone," he pointed straight at her, "to witness it."

"Me?"

"I know nothing of this place. You are the only one, Gina."

Gina rose her hand, but before she could ask how Janus knew her name, the latch on her door started to unlock. "Stand still!" Janus muttered, and he chanted a strange mantra. A black fog appeared around the two of them. At least, Gina thought it did, but she could see right through the smoke. "An ordinary man, unblessed by the gift of Magic cannot hear or see through this mist from the outside. We will observe from here." Although she still felt weirded out, Gina was now pretty glad Janus had appeared here with her.

The door swung open, and a grinning man wearing a white tuxedo walked in, carrying a young woman who positively glowed in a gorgeous, blue wedding dress. The same one Gina had worn to her wedding. "I should have seen this coming," she said. Janus nodded. They all said the same thing during these disturbances. Her husband, the spitting image of Crono, sat down on the couch and leaned down to kiss his bride romantically. Gina still clearly remembered that very kiss; seeing it happen again seemed almost redundant. Janus stared at the couple, completely stoic.

The bride's veil fell to the ground, her flowing hair set free. She smiled at the man. "I know we didn't wait, honey, but I still want us to remember this night for the rest of our lives." Gina remembered how the wedding had dragged on all day long, and her husband kept teasing her, pinching her butt or stroking her neck throughout the reception. By that night she had been insatiable. He rested a hand on her belly, feeling where Crono had begun to form. Gina had tears in her eyes, remembering precisely how she felt as the bride embraced him to initiate another deep kiss. Gina desperately wanted to move from the little kitchen and touch her husband again, but feared disturbing the couple. She felt enslaved by the room; the very same one she felt trapped inside every day in the present.

The groom removed his wife's layers of clothing; the dress came off easily enough, followed by her matching lacy, midnight blue bra. Gina surprised herself by growing in arousal at the sight of her younger form, nude but for her lace undergarments and silver stockings; she yearned to become that beautiful again. Her husband groaned like an animal, rubbing against the soft fabric and creamy skin of his mate, and Gina unconsciously moved her hand to her own arousal, mimicking the man's ministrations. She completely forgot that Janus stood there, a voyeur to her passionate wedding night. Memories became reality before her eyes. The groom kneeled before his lover, slowly removed the barrier to her glistening opening and savored the feeling of her long legs against his fingertips as the undergarment vanished to the floor. Then, he moved in and began his feast. The bride gasped, her breasts swollen and goosed, her head thrown back without a care. Neither of the couple said a word; only carnal sounds and instinctive grunting filled the room.

Gina's sensitive core twitched almost painfully. She remembered the orgasm that her husband's tongue brought her that night—one of the best she would ever experience—just as it overtook the younger version of herself. Within the black fog, she could feel how damp her womanhood had become through the conservative dress covering her body. Janus stared on, as if watching paint drip off the walls, and Gina felt a drop of her natural lubrication creep from her panties and trickle down her thigh, tickling her.

Wordlessly the groom rose, now unclothed, to meet his wife's lips again with his own. He entered her swiftly, eliciting a gasp through their joined mouths. The young Gina trapped him between her legs like a vice, accepting every thrust delivered with great force. Gina remembered the union lasting for hours, but from her vantage point it really only lasted ten minutes. Ten glorious minutes, however, that Gina begged fate to let her feel once more. The pace and intensity of their lovemaking quickened to a climax, until finally her husband groaned and released his essence inside of her. The two remained together on that couch, chatting about nothing in particular, sometimes about the future of their child. Gina broke out in tears, for she knew that he would soon be taken from the beaming, ignorant woman. After a moment, the man lifted his wife up and walked to the stairs, sharing a passionate kiss on the way. Gina panicked. She had to tell him! Tell him not to leave for Medina Village, where he planned to purchase Crono's first wooden sword from that crazy old man. If he did—

A gloved arm grabbed Gina around the waist, firmly, preventing her from escaping the fog. "Let me go, damn you!" She wanted to kill the caped stranger. How could he stop her from preventing such a tragedy?

"I know that look in your eyes. You want to change the time line. It's to be expected. Unfortunately, I cannot allow that to happen, Gina," he stated coldly.

"You have no heart," she sobbed.

"No. I have more than you'll ever realize. It tears what is left of my soul to pieces, knowing I must prevent you from finding happiness. Sadly, this man's death must occur the way it already has."

"But why?" She had no energy left in her broken voice.

"The being who created this Gate has made an attempt to change its own history, I'm afraid." Janus expanded the fog to reach closer to where the Gate originally opened, intending to drag Gina there unnoticed if she started screaming. "Your son's time line is crucial to the survival of humanity as we know it. I should have seen what was going on before we even traveled here. I apologize for keeping you conscious to... relive this moment." Gina glared at him. Crono? Crucial to the survival of humanity? Was this guy putting her on? Her son had just been executed! "We will wait for the Gate to reemerge."

She had to distract him. Had to keep him from taking her back. The unsatisfied burning in her crotch only allowed Gina to think of one solution. Janus's eyes widened when he felt the hand grasp his thick erection. "Ah ha! So you're just some kind of time pervert!" She knew no man could have watched that scene without getting aroused.

"No! I am telling the truth!" he snapped back.

"We'll see!" Gina shouted, and she yanked his pants down with all her might, revealing a penis of decent girth, though not the most impressive she had seen over the years. The paleness of it kind of grossed her out, but she had no choice, and quickly enveloped it between her lips, giving the head a quick lash of her tongue.

"Wh-What are you..." His eyes rolled back. No woman had ever touched him, much less anything like this! Gina bobbed her head up and down, determined to get the vampire-wannabe off as quickly as possible. She had to change the future. After seeing her husband alive again, there was no other option in her mind. Janus grunted, completely absorbed in the feeling the middle-aged woman was giving him. He didn't know just how experienced she was, as he had nothing to compare it with, but this blowjob was the most intense, amazing thing he had ever felt. It felt as if Gina had three tongues, the way she teased seemingly every sensitive section of his cock expertly, taking in various lengths of the shaft with each slurp. 

At one point she forced the entire organ in to her mouth, and Janus instinctively pushed her head toward him further, falling oblivious to the circumstance at hand. He had felt nothing like it before, and at once understood why so many men went mad for sex. Suddenly she stopped sucking and thrust her tongue out, licking from the base of his shaft up to the frenulum, as one of her fashion magazines had explained how to do so many years ago. Janus toppled over a bit; Gina felt like a million GP, staring at the pale man like a hawk at prey. "Works every time," she thought victoriously.

He was getting closer and closer, unable to control his gasps and thankful they were still within the mist. The humming sound in the room intensified, partially returning Janus's attention to the situation at hand. "I have to end this!" he thought. To his right, he could see the Gate re-emerging. Gina's chance to accidentally prevent Crono from learning about Lavos's existence was fading; he just had to open the portal. But then the accursed woman swallowed his entire shaft again, causing him to completely lose touch with reality. He came in an instant, spurting his virgin load down the woman's throat. She slurped it all up, swishing her tongue around his penis to get it completely clean. Gina had never gotten over her oral fixation, and had learned to deal with whatever it tasted like. Janus's reminded her of olive oil for some reason. His mind had almost departed. "No! Must... stop..." Without thinking, Janus hurled the watch containing Schala's pendant toward the Gate. It hit the target, and the great, green portal appeared. Gina turned to look, and moaned in defeat. It was too late; the couple got sucked into the blackness once more.

After another tiring journey, they reappeared in Gina's home, 1000 A.D., as if nothing had happened at all. Swiftly, Janus elbowed the woman's neck, knocking her out cold. "I'm terribly sorry." He rose, pulled up his pants, and chanted the spell Schala had used eons ago, sealing the tiny Gate. "Crono will arrive soon, if my calculations are correct," he thought aloud. The cat rubbed up against Janus's boots, purring. Janus smiled at it. "Although this Gate will vanish soon, we cannot have them noticing it and going for a little trip."

Janus walked to the front door and turned back to look at Gina, lying on the floor. "What a woman!" he said, her handiwork still fresh in his mind. She looked stunning, even in her dress and apron, a small dribble of his semen still hanging from her chin. The cat peered at Janus questionably. "She will be fine, little friend. Just let Gina have a little sleep." He turned around. "Take good care of your family." Janus phased out of the door and left 1000 A.D through the Gate at the fairgrounds, just before a wet, beaten-up and exhausted trio flew out of a cyclone next to Taban's island.


	7. Metal Machine Man

Gina rubbed at her eyelids to clear her blurry vision. Slowly but surely, she could make out the fuzzy image of Crono's yellow cat staring at her face. The pockets of her cheeks carried hints of an oily flavor and a swollen pain on the back of her neck caused some mild discomfort. More uncomfortable was the tile kitchen floor she had found herself waking up on. Gradually, she pieced together what had led to her being here, but similarly to the morning after meeting Marle, it seemed her memory did not wish to come back in full; she remembered the tall form of Janus at the very least. The memory of going down on her mysterious visitor and receiving no gratification in return crept up, once again arousing her ire and sexual frustration.

As soon as Gina had managed to pull herself up and dust off her apron, the sound of the front door opening made her leap, clutching her heart. What if Janus had returned for revenge? The doorknob turned. At first, Gina could not believe her eyes. An enormous man, not taller than Janus but significantly wider, entered her house. He seemed to be composed entirely of a golden-brown metal she could not identify, and made crunching sounds with each step. He dragged a wrinkly blue tunic that, unmistakably, contained a very sleepy young man.

"CRONO?!" Nothing could stop Gina from rushing to see her son. Time stopped as she dashed to the boy's side and grabbed his collar, shaking him furiously before engulfing him with her embrace. "You didn't rob his grave, did you?" she asked the metallic stranger, completely forgetting to introduce herself.

It began to speak, but a familiar girl's explanation interrupted. "Crono will be just fine, Gina." Never in her life had Gina felt more pleased to see Lucca. She stifled a laugh, though; she couldn't look at the girl without remembering the wonderful toy in her room. All three of the kids were caked in what smelled like salt water and looked both cold and miserable.

"My circuits require a brief recharging period. I am waterlogged, Lucca. By my calculations, I believe the greatest damage has been suffered by memory sectors A and F," the robot said. 

"Goodness...!" Its voice sounded like... numbers, Gina thought. However, the fact that it could speak so well took her off guard. She turned to the girl. "Lucca, is THIS one of your inventions?"

Lucca began to explain, but the robot interfered this time, bowing to his hostess. "Greetings. I am Robo. Crono is my friend."

"My, how polite!" Something about the guy made her feel safe and at ease. "Strange looking, but well behaved!" She looked at her son, who she had not seen awake for several days. "Crono, you could learn a thing or two." She beamed, elated enough by Crono's survival to look past the bizarre situation.

"I'll take him up to bed, ma'am," Lucca said, with a flash of a naughty grin.

"No, allow me, Ms. Lucca." Robo interjected, almost gliding over to Crono and lifting the boy onto his shoulders, amazing Gina with his strength. She expected him to crash down on the steps, but his movement proved surprisingly light-footed. Once Robo had made it out of hearing distance, Gina turned to Lucca, giving the girl a stern expression.

"Now, just what the devil is going on here, Lucca? I hear that my son has been executed, and I'd just about gotten sick with grief, then you come barging in here with this... charming thing, covered in some sort of sludge..."

Lucca quickly explained (leaving out as many details as possible) that the three of them had spent the last few days traveling with Marle, and had just returned from Medina Village, where they ran in to a bit of a snafu with a monster, but had made it out alive.

"That's an awfully far-off road trip, missy. And none of you told your parents, I assume? Where is Marle, anyway?" Gina wanted to see the pretty young girl again, just to confirm that she was alive too.

Before Lucca could continue, Robo came charging down the steps again. "Crono is well, Ms. Gina. Might I have some time off to recharge now?"

"Certainly, dear. My home is yours," she told the nice metal man. "You may sleep on the couch, if that would accommodate you. It's a bit small."

Robo gave a sort of metallic smile. "That will not be necessary Ms. Gina, but you are most generous." Lucca walked up to her new friend and hit a few buttons on his back module.

"Rest well, R66-Y," she said, grinning at him strangely. Gina raised her eyebrow. Robo's circuits made a weak groaning noise and he shut down, resting against the wall of the staircase and leaning slightly forward. He looked as if he'd never been moving or speaking at all now.

"Is he going to be all right?" Gina asked. She'd heard enough rumors of death this week for anything to make her worried.

"Robo just needs some time off." Lucca fingered her glasses. "I'll turn him back on tomorrow morning and make some minor repairs. My parents would probably appreciate seeing me tonight."

"Take care of yourself, Lucca. And say 'Hello' to Marle for me!" The scientist left the little house, waving to her friend's mother.

"Curious," Gina muttered, eying the technological wonder Lucca had left behind. "That girl said something about trying to build a 'humanoid.' This must be what she meant." Gina looked toward Crono's room, wishing she could talk to her son and make his return feel more real. "All he does is sleep and leave home these days," she sighed. Their reunion would have to wait.

Instead, she walked over to Robo and placed a palm on his shoulder. Although he was metallic, Robo felt as if he'd been designed to come in contact with humans, and did not feel especially rough or hard to the touch. "That Lucca has definitely surpassed her father," she said, amazed by how human the robot looked. While there were some differences in anatomy, Robo certainly resembled a chubby human soldier, protected by the armor on his torso. His rocket pack looked just like one of Crono's hiking bags, and even his artificial feet seemed tailored to the appearance of heavy combat boots. While Robo's screw-like eyes lacked the gelatinous texture of her own, Gina noted the intelligence radiating from them. She couldn't resist manually exploring his structure, pausing to take in every detail. Gina's examination brought her to the robot's belly, which was covered by some kind of leather draping. A small depiction of Guardia's royal crest had been printed on to a tag sticking out of the front-most flap. "A patriotic fellow, I see." Maybe Lucca designed him to work in the castle?

Satisfied, Gina turned and walked off to check on Crono, but a curious thought stopped her short. She returned to the decorated covering below Robo's stomach and moved it over. Remembering Lucca's vibrator made her suspicious about just how accurate Robo's anatomy was. The front of the robot's crotch contained an apparent ventilation shaft and a small panel. Gina couldn't help but notice that the panel seemed to be made of shinier material than the rest of his body, as if it had been installed recently. Out of sheer curiosity, Gina licked her lips and touched the panel. Nothing happened. "Guess not," she said, slightly disappointed. She gave the panel a quick knock as a last experiment. 

Robo sprang to life, seizing Gina in to his arms, eliciting a yelp. The reaction was immediate and caught her completely off guard. Robo's voice sounded more metallic and inhuman all of a sudden. "AUXILARY POWER TERMINAL C ACTIVATED. PROGRAM 'ASHTEAR69' ENGAGED."

"Oh wonderful, what have I gotten myself in to now?" Gina wondered aloud; she debated yelling for Crono, but wanted to make sure Robo had actually become dangerous. There was a sound similar to one of Taban's power tools running, and what felt like a thick, hard pole bumped up against her rear. "Oh."


	8. The Incredible Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you ahead of time, in case it was not obvious at the end of the previous chapter, that this chapter contains ROBOSEX. If that really turns you off, skip ahead.

"Oh." Gina knew she should have seen it coming. "I need to talk to Lucca's parents about this. She's clearly very lonely."

Although she was still horny, Gina felt exhausted from her earlier blow to the head and did not believe that making love to a man made out of tin would ease her discomfort. Unfortunately, when Robo gripped her dress tightly and immediately separated his arms, tearing everything she had worn to shreds, her eyes widened in the realization that her opinion probably didn't matter. "Now hold on, Robo. We've just met." The robot towered silently and had his arms held in front like a zombie as he paced toward the naked woman, who nervously backed away toward the other side of the room.

"Typical," she muttered. The first time Gina had found herself exposed to another man in over a decade, and all he had on the brain, literally, was getting inside of her. At least Robo had a reasonable excuse for his one-track mind. "Are you even in there?" she wondered aloud. He didn't seem to be conscious at all; perhaps Lucca wanted him that way in this mode to keep the others from finding out about her tampering? As Robo trapped her against the wall in an unexpectedly gentle embrace, Gina could not help but look down at the device that would soon penetrate her. Her eyes bulged. The thing extended longer than Lucca's vibrator by about two inches, and an array of small bumps gave it a studded texture, almost like one of those gimmicky condoms she'd experimented with in the past. "What'll that girl come up with next," Gina said sarcastically.

She trembled nervously as Robo placed the member at her entrance, but she couldn't shake off a little bit of excitement either. Nobody would have to know, and a man hadn't taken her in ages. Not that he was exactly a man, but Gina felt curious nonetheless. Something about the moment had her getting wet, so she didn't mind the lack of foreplay. "This position won't do," she said. They were both standing up straight; Lucca must not have finished programming Robo yet. Gina hopped up, hugging the robot and wrapping her legs around his sides, and he responded by cradling the woman, his dead eyes directly in front of hers. "On second thought, this probably won't work eith—"

She never finished the sentence. Without his body moving, Robo's artificial penis had penetrated her. She heard the tool whirring as it plunged deeper in to her womanhood, turning slowly like a screw. It felt interesting, and Gina was certainly full by the time he had taken her to the hilt, but then the movement stopped. "Can a robot be a half-minute man?" she wondered. Now she just felt silly, hugging this burly robot with an eight-inch pole buried in her vagina.

A second mechanical creaking caught her attention, and Gina looked down at what was stirring below. A small device that looked like Lucca's gun attached to a crane had emerged from the base of Robo's "testicles," and the crane moved like a snail to just above the site of penetration. Before Gina could figure out what the thing's purpose might be, a watery liquid sprayed out of the gun, aimed directly at her clitoris. "Oh my!" The warm liquid felt unreal, but still vaguely familiar. Shortly she placed it: Robo's crane was equipped with a small showerhead, so the stream assaulted the tiny nub in a seemingly random pattern; it felt almost like a tongue lapping at her most sensitive spots. Judging by how good the sensation felt, Gina figured it must also have the ability to home in on the areas giving her the most pleasure. 

She started panting, moving her hips around the mechanical cock to get some friction. The awkward, but effective motions continued for a few minutes, and just as Gina felt on the verge of a climax, Robo's cold voice rang out. "G-SPOT DETECTED." She had no time to process; the fake cock began pounding in to her, aiming straight for the spot it had just mentioned. Gina's head tilted back. She couldn't even see the ceiling; only stars. Robo had perfect precision, hitting just the right places in both of her sensitive regions simultaneously; maybe Lucca had finished programming him after all. It still seemed a little bizarre to Gina, wiggling her butt around the pole while Robo just stood there, his tools doing all of the work. Even so, she couldn't get over how wonderful of a fuck the guy was.

"Harder, please," she breathed. Robo made an affirmative beep. Sweat ran down Gina's back and her breasts heaved as the pole started thrusting harder and quicker on her command. She couldn't keep her voice down, and only prayed that her son would sleep as soundly through all this as he normally did. In only a few minutes, she could feel her muscles tightening, yearning for fulfillment. The stream from the showerhead intensified, spraying at her clit on full blast, and it sent Gina over the edge. "Fuck!" she yelped, her arms falling away from Robo's shoulders, dead in the air as the orgasm overtook her. Gravity commanded Gina to fall, but Robo's unyielding staff held her firmly in place, almost comically.

As the liquid stopped running in response to her climax, Gina felt Robo's penis spinning in a soft circle, and he rotated her backward like a shish kebab in the air. She couldn't help but stifle a laugh, imagining Lucca in the same position. While Gina recovered from the afterglow, Robo's penis angled downward, lowering the woman on to her hands and knees. Robo's tool retracted from her vagina with a slight pop, and she was left on the floor in a doggy-style position, still gasping for air and feeling very empty. "Uh-oh," she whispered, looking behind herself. Robo might not be done yet. He didn't have to worry about stamina like most men, but Gina normally felt exhausted after an orgasm.

"WOULD MISTRESS LUCCA LIKE TO PARTAKE IN ANAL INTERCOURSE?"

She froze, and then cracked up. A wry smile passed her lips. "Show me what you've got, big boy," she taunted flirtatiously, wiggling her butt at him. When Robo started whirring in response, reality struck and she realized her mistake. "Oh crap, I don't want that huge thing up there!" she gasped, covering her mouth, hoping another Gate would appear to let her take it back. She hadn't tried anal since her husband died, and the thought of a huge pole tearing up her rectum didn't appeal. Just as Robo had hunched over as if ready to go, he froze. Gina looked at him, confused.

"FATAL ERROR 'BSOD!' MEMORY SECTOR F NEEDS REFORMATTING!" he beeped, then immediately shut off. Gina waited a minute, but the metallic man towered over her, lifeless again. She sighed in relief, faintly remembering how Robo had been complaining about the water damage to his system. She couldn't deny that she had a morbid interest in knowing it might have felt, but this would probably prove ideal given the risks.

The nude woman was grateful that Robo's feet contained wheels, as they made it possible to roll him back to where he had originally fallen asleep. She pushed the fake penis, still erect between his thighs, back in to its compartment, glad to see it close snugly without any trouble. "That was pretty fun, Robo," she said, dusting him off quickly and giving his head a light kiss. "I wish you hadn't ruined my dress, but there are others." She reflected, unable to believe what had just happened. How could she have been so depraved as to actually let that robot in to her body, much less get off on it? "It was interesting, but I'd better stick to flesh from now on," she muttered. Robot sex felt like a dangerous path to embark on given how weird Lucca had turned out, so Gina decided then and there to leave any more of the inventor's toys that she found alone.

She picked up the tattered remains of her clothing. Robo had dismantled her apron and scarlet underwear completely, but the dress could potentially be turned in to a curtain or something. She wiped up the juices spattered on the hard wood floor with her ruined panties and tossed them in the garbage. Feeling weak and aching between her thighs once again, this time from pain, Gina turned out the lights and crashed on to her bed for an uneasy rest.


	9. Gina and the Frog

The chiming of Leene's Bell woke Gina up from a dreamless sleep. Her vision was dim, she had a headache, and her nether region complained sorely about its memories of her affair with Robo. Not feeling like dealing with all of that pain at the moment, the exhausted woman buried her face in the fluffy, yellow pillow and took a waking nap. An hour later, she didn't feel any better, but dragged herself out of bed. She tied on her faded pink bathrobe, cranky and miserable in her uncombed hair. Some used dishes lay haphazardly on the counter, scattered with a black powder that smelled like bacon crumbs. "Did Crono learn how to cook?" she wondered. Seeing that the only food item sitting out on the cutting board was a carton of eggs, probably not.

Gina strolled over to the staircase and called for her son to clean up his mess. Nothing. Robo wasn't sitting where she had left him the previous night, either.  
She groaned, aggravated. "These kids don't tell me anything anymore!" In a flash, Gina threw on a sweater and some shoes, accidentally stepped on the cat's tail, and then ran over to the Ashtear residence. She rang the doorbell, and five minutes later Taban cracked the door open.

"Gina! What brings you here in the middle of—er, on this fine morning?"

"Where's Lucca?" she screamed.

"Calm down, calm down!" Taban urged her. "Mistress, uh, I mean, Lara will get upset." Gina tried to peer through the door, but Taban was hiding out of her sight. "Listen, Lucca isn't home right now anyway," Taban said. "She said that Crono and some friends of hers were all going on a vacation and they'd be back in a few days."

"And you let her run off after she completely disappeared once before?" Gina couldn't believe Taban had grown so irresponsible!

"Relax, Gina. We used to go out on trips all the time when we were kids."

"But we told our parents!"

"We did?" he asked, opening the door slightly. He seemed to be wearing some kind of nightgown.

Gina thought back to when she and Taban had stowed off on a cruise to Choras for a week. "No, I guess we didn't. It's just... different on the other side of the fence sometimes, that's all."

"Well I'm here for you, Gina."

A screech erupted from behind him. Taban did an about face, giving Gina a flash of his g-string. "TABAN! GET YOUR PATHETIC ASS IN HERE THIS INSTANT SO I CAN POUND IT!"

"Sorry, honey!" He turned back to Gina and whispered, "I gotta go," then slammed the door, barely missing her nose. Defeated, Gina returned home.

Life settled in to a routine for a few days. She cooked her meals, fed the cat, tidied the house, made Crono's bed—which managed to continue getting dismantled despite his absence, walked to the market, washed dishes, did the laundry, and performed every other menial task she had abhorred as a teenager. "What happened to me?" she blurted out. Four days had passed since her son left. Gina remembered the surreal trip to Bekkler's tent, and how the strange man had told her she was searching for that younger visage again. "But that isn't me anymore." She saw her reflection in another pristine dish, aware of another wrinkle forming. Angry, Gina tossed the plate on the ground, and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. "I'm a middle-aged shut-in washing dishes for nobody." She sat on the couch, burying her head in her arms. "I'm just like my mother."

Gina wondered if her mother ever felt this lonely and worthless at the same age; at least SHE had not lost her partner, so she had somebody to fuck. "Damn it! Why is it that I can only think about sex?" she vented. It was true. Whether she had fantasies, bemoaned her physical appearance, or yearned for a past lover, all Gina's mind could come up with for the past week was how much satisfaction her encounters with Marle, Janus, Robo, and the pink sex toy had brought her. "I'm pathetic! "I'd almost screw an alligator at this point."

As soon as she'd said it, the door swung open as if on cue. She darted her eyes toward the light. In walked Crono, followed by a cheeky-looking Marle and a small, ill-looking man wearing a cape. "Gina! How have you been?" Marle asked, running up to the rising woman and practically tackling her with a hug.

"Just fine, dear," she said sternly, glaring daggers at Crono, whose deer-in-the-headlights face read 'Oh shit.' Gina broke out of Marle's embrace and marched toward her son, grabbing his neck. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!" He couldn't breathe, so he didn't speak. "Don't give me that silent treatment, Crono. I want to know where you've been, why you didn't tell me, and what protection you've been—"

"Pardon me."

She craned her neck toward the small man. His chin was inflated and vibrating, almost like a... "Dear me..." He WAS a frog. A frog wearing a cape, with a humongous blade sheathed at his side. Gina's voice faltered. "Crono! How many times have I told you to keep your pets outside!"

"M, madam..." the frog started. She backed away, releasing Crono, who gulped in a mouthful of air, panting. Frog stepped forward and bowed to Gina. "I am NOT a pet! Though I am... odd of figure, I am a master swordsman!"

"It TALKS!" she said, no emotion detectable in her voice. Marle chuckled nervously. Gina tripped over her words. "Er, I just thought, I mean..." First the robot, and now this? She took a deep breath. "I'm terribly sorry, uh, Mr. Toad?"

Frog seemed agitated. "NO! Mine name is..."

Gina backed away, feeling threatened. "Y-Yes, dear?"

Frog palmed his face, and then relaxed. "Toad will do for now." He had grown sick and tired of going through this with every person he met, but it was to be expected.

Gina turned back to her son, who had a dumbfounded expression on his face, not unlike her husband's when she had yelled at him. "So I suppose I'm running Gina's Hotel Service again, hm?" She smirked, folding her arms. "Would you care for me to make breakfast tomorrow morning this time?"

Crono nodded, but Marle punched him in the shoulder. "No, no. We weren't planning on staying long. We were just making a pit stop after introducing Frog here to a friend."

Gina turned to Frog and noticed him juggling a few bubbles. Curious. "I suppose a night's respite might prove useful to us in our coming mission," the amphibian stated, catching the bubbles in his left hand and popping them. What a weird accent, Gina thought.

"What do you think, Crono?" Marle asked. He shrugged, and Marle turned back to the widow. "While we're here, we have a little errand to run in Porre, and I wanted to drop by my house and see if my father might let me in." Gina noticed the girl carrying a pack of beef jerky in one hand.

Gina raised an eyebrow, and then threw her arms up in the air. "Whatever," she mumbled, then walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Toma's Spirits, her favorite wine.

"Thanks!" Marle leapt in the air, pleased as punch. She and Crono headed toward the door, but Frog stayed behind, gazing at the bottle and the woman gripping it. His companions turned back to him. "What's wrong, Froggy?"

"I shall wait here, Sir Crono. You won't be long, correct?" he ribbited.

"Nah, we'll be back in an hour or so," Marle said, waving good-bye.

The kids left, and Gina plopped on to the couch, tugging at the cork.

"Allow me," Frog offered. Gina smiled uneasily and handed the wine to him. Then, Frog did something that made her yelp. He stuck his pink tongue out, it wrapped around the cork, and he yanked the obstruction off effortlessly. "There we are." He handed the bottle back to Gina, tossing the cork on to her coffee table.

Gina stared at the wine, then giggled. "Seems like being a frog has its uses, huh?"

"Yes," he said, taking the seat next to her. Frog looked up at the woman, and she looked back. An understanding passed between them.

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

"Thou art like me," he croaked. She seemed puzzled, hoping she hadn't sprouted any warts, and took a sip of Toma's Spirits, passing it to her new friend. "I mean, thou hast lost something important, and thou art on a quest to retrieve it. Thine eyes tell me all." He drank up as well, careful not to leave any slime on the bottle's opening.

Gina seemed surprised, but nodded. "Something tells me we might need another bottle of this by tomorrow morning," she said. Frog smiled, the memories of his last campfire conversation with Cyrus brewing over the pungent smell of Toma's Spirits.


	10. In Memoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sexual scene with Frog, who as you would know from playing the game is a man in amphibian form. If that really turns you off, skip ahead.

Two warriors camped at the base of Denadoro's largest Mountain, having just slain a pack of Ogans. Glenn's marshmallows had crisped and blackened as he stared at the flickering flame. Cyrus stood near the mouth of the shallow stream, donning his helmet after a quick bath. "Phannah should have been here," Glenn said, void of emotion. Cyrus half-looked at his friend, agreeing with a grunt. The three adventurers had only been home for a couple of days after retrieving the Hero's Medal from the Frog King. Cyrus was hailed commander of the army, and Glenn couldn't have swollen with more pride. Together, the trio would take down Magus and his army of Mystics.

"Leave the vengeance to me, Glenn." Cyrus sat down on the log beside his friend, moving the burnt stick away from the flame. "Eat, and rest up. Magus will pay for what his cronies did in due time." Glenn cringed, the images rushing through his mind.

Phannah, her tunic ripped open in seven cuts. She lay still on the floor of Manoria Cathedral, violated and reeking of blood. The green-haired squire discovered her there, with Slash pulling up his trousers and sneering. If the bastard had not thrown a smoke bomb and run away, Glenn would have killed him in an instant. Every cleric in Guardia worth his salt attempted to save the seventeen-year old archer, but to no avail. A powerful sorcerer had inflicted some kind of curse that burned Phannah up from the insides. Glenn knew if he could just end those villains' lives, he might be able to forgive himself for not being there. At Phannah's tombstone, he vowed to avenge her and bring the rapists to justice.

"Ozzie, Sir Slash, and the witch." Cyrus turned to his friend. He'd done everything possible to comfort Glenn, but knew it useless. His squire had repeated their names like a mantra since Phannah's death.

"Do not lose focus on our mission, Glenn," he said darkly. "Magus has to come first. You know that, right?"

Glenn remembered how Ozzie had appeared in his room the evening after, stroking a yellow tabby cat's fur. "Aw, what's the matter, shrimp?" Glenn, startled, looked for his sword. "Don't worry about that whore. Every one of you humans is going to be a pile of ash soon!"

"Shut up!" He threw a pan at the demon, but Ozzie brought some kind of crystal shield up around his arm and blocked it.

"Whoa! You deserve a thrashing, kid," Ozzie laughed maniacally, and flashed his claws. "Why don't you come and meet Lord Magus in a couple of days, up on the top of Denadoro?" Glenn thought that was strange, but felt glad to know he'd have a chance to kill Ozzie. After the mystic escaped, Glenn told Cyrus about the challenge, and soon they were off to the mountain on official orders from the king.

Now, the two knights slept in the wilderness. When they rose, everything happened in a flash. Up the mountain they traveled, slicing through hordes of helpless Free Lancers and Goblins. Cyrus remembered every step of the way from his journey to obtain the Masamune. The two greatest swordsmen in the land had no trouble reaching the pinnacle. There, they waited in the shadows.

Ozzie and Magus loomed near the cave, conversing about something. "Did you find it, boss?"

Magus sounded annoyed. "Dead lead. The traces I sensed must have been left behind by that accursed blade."

"What the hell are we lookin' for anyway? You said it could be the end of all humanity, right?" Ozzie's giddiness about the situation disgusted the lurking swordsmen.

"It's useless anyway. Without enough Dreamstone, I can do nothing. If only I could touch the filthy sword!"

"Then why'd we come all the way up here, boss?"

"I thought... I had found someone from my past. Whoever, or whatever it was, has moved along now."

Glenn wanted to listen in on more, but his friend dove on to the scene like lightning, the Masamune aimed straight for Ozzie's jugular. The great blue Mystic shrieked, completely off guard, but a shard of ice flew in to Cyrus's hand at the last second. "Agh!" Cyrus reached for his arm, and the sword was lost, dropping down the nearby waterfall. Glenn rushed to the cliff, hoping he might be able to save the Masamune. Too late. Before he could move, Ozzie had teleported behind him, delivering a blow to the head. "Aaah!"

"Beware, Glenn!" his comrade yelled. Magus chanted a spell.

"Cyrus! The sword... The Masamune!"

Ozzie chuckled, returning to his master's side. "Gyah ha ha... Is THAT the best you can do?! Without your sword, you're nothing!"

Cyrus blazed in anger. "Arrgh! You haven't beaten me yet!" He grabbed a red knife from his belt and started toward the purple-robed wizard.

Glenn could feel himself passing out. "C... Cyrus... I'm a g...goner." Desperate and unwilling to lose another friend, Cyrus turned around to face the squire again.

"Glenn, escape while I keep them at bay!" he roared.

"B, but...!"

"If you stay, they'll get us both." He sounded confident, even though Glenn knew he was frightened. "Go on, Glenn!"

Magus spoke. "You'd better worry more about yourself, Cyrus!"

"And that is all." Frog put down the second bottle of Toma's Spirits, and then let out a burp that sounded like a croak.

"But it was just getting good!" Gina hiccupped. This had been one of the best nights of her life, just listening to the frog man's tale. She didn't even notice that three hours had passed.

"Forgive me, m'lady, but this drink has eroded my remembrance." Gina giggled at his word choice. This frog was a hoot.

"Gee, I thought I had it bad," she said, not really talking to her new friend. "At least I haven't lost EVERYONE important to me. This Magus fellow sounds like a real jerk." She was too far gone to even remember why the name seemed familiar.

Frog croaked again. "I depart tomorrow to his lair. Sir Crono has agreed to aid me in the quest."

"Well, I hope you know what you're looking for," she laughed, putting an arm around Frog. He shook a bit at her touch.

"Looking for? I should think it clear."

"You want revenge. Hic! But is it for your buddies, or for yourself, Froggy?" Her drunken gaze pierced him like a dagger.

"I do not follow."

Gina was amused, and leaned over Frog, face to face. He smelled like a swamp, but in her philisophical drunk state she did not care. "See, see, see! I know what this is all about. You miss them. I KNOW you do. Totally. Heck, I mess that hunk Cyrus just hearing about him." Frog trembled; she looked ready to heave. "But it's not really THEM you miss, in some ways. Yeah, you wanna see ‘em again. But it's more about..." She pointed at his chest, digging in to the tunic. "This person." Frog started to get angry with the woman, but he let her go on. He knew enough about bar fights to avoid interrupting Gina's drunken rant. "You miss bein' close to them. Sword-fightin' with your bro, bangin' your ho."

"Dear me!" Frog leapt three feet in the air. He had said nothing about his secret relationship with Phannah.

Gina giggled. "That's why you're hangin' out with Crono, right? He's like that CYRUS fellow." She belched loudly. "So who's the lucky fill-in pussy, huh? Is it Marle?" Gina's voice got sing-songy. "Marle's my Crono's!" Frog blushed pale green, but knew the crazy woman was partly correct. Traveling with Crono felt like being with Cyrus again. Drinking and chatting with his mother felt like... "Yeah, see, I was just thinking before you three showed up, y'know?" She slumped her head over above his waist, taking up the whole couch. Frog prayed she couldn't feel his stirring arousal. "I miss my husband, but it's been a long, long time. I guess I REALLY just miss being myself!" Without warning, she started unbuttoning the front of her dress. "Sorry, it's hot in here."

"Er..." Frog didn't know what to say.

"Eighteen," she said.

"Pardon me?"

"That's how many."

"What dost thou speak of?"

Gina pointed at her crotch. "They've been in there." She smiled, and giggled before burping again.

Frog's jaw practically slammed on to the floor, and his tongue did. This woman needed a nap. Suddenly, he noticed the lustful gaze in her eyes. "A...Arst thou trying to seduce me?"

Gina smiled, and slowly wrapped a hand around his hardened member. Glenn's penis was about three inches smaller than he remembered it as a human, but he didn't care at that moment. "Maybe. This one wants to play!"

"What would Cyrus do? What would Cyrus do?" He was flabbergasted, looking for an exit, but not really wanting to escape. Frog shut his eyes. "J...Just get it over with," he thought. He took a deep breath, and looked down at the woman. "Very well, let us—" She'd started snoring, her face in his lap. Frog sighed, now a bit disappointed. "It is just as well." He stood up, careful not to disturb Gina's nap, and rested her on a pillow, face up.

Frog was halfway to the door when he turned back, an improper thought occurring to him. "Perhaps I should not, but I cannot concentrate with this." He looked down at his pants. Frog walked over to the sleeping woman and placed a hand on her chest. Glenn had not felt a woman's breasts since becoming an amphibian. He prodded and squeezed them, remembering exploring Phannah's body. They were soft, and much larger than any he had touched in the past. Frog wanted to pull off Gina's clothing, but he feared the encounter with Crono and Marle if they arrived. Instead, he continued playing with the mounds of flesh through Gina's partly opened dress, savoring the texture.

"I may not have very much time," he thought. Frog straddled the woman's legs and lifted her dress, taking in the sight of her black, silky panties. "Gracious! It seems even common women dress as concubines in this era." Frog peered in all directions, then nervously reached up to Gina's underwear, pulling it down to her knees. She still snored lightly. Her moist entrance was completely visible now, a full forest of green hair protecting it. In the past years, Frog had debated what he would do if a situation like this came up in his frog form. Unsure if he could impregnate a woman with tadpoles, he decided to refrain from intercourse. "But I might still have a taste," he said, now smiling lightly. Frog opened his mouth wide, as if preparing a Slurp technique, and his long tongue stretched out and headed for Gina's pussy. One of the advantages he now had over a normal man was in coverage. Frog slurped over the entire length of her vagina, avoiding the clitoris for now and taking in her aroma. He paused. She tasted surprisingly sweet, even though the wine had dulled his senses somewhat. Frog began teasing her entrance, licking in slow circles. Gina had a smile on her face now, and she had stopped snoring, but still seemed out of commission.

Frog got more playful. He slid up farther on to Gina's body, groping her breasts while his tongue gently massaged her clit, covering the entire nub at once. Gina moaned lightly, and he quickened the pace, flicking at her hardened nipples. "If only I did not smell like home," he thought. "Many lasses would crave for a man with an extendable tongue." As he continued playing with Gina, Frog's lust started to bother him more and more. This gave him an idea. He stopped bathing Gina's clit, eliciting a frustrated groan. Frog looked up at her face, but she still seemed to be sleeping. Satisfied, he lowered his head to her womanhood and shot the long tongue in to her, as deep as it would go. With both hands he grabbed on to Gina's bottom, then started tongue-fucking her.

The sexual simulation proved to be lots of fun. Frog basked in the feeling of her contracting inner walls as they accepted his slimy appendage. Gina started panting now, and unconsciously humping Frog's face. He nearly thought she might be awake, working toward release. With his tongue, Frog reached in to the deepest parts of Gina, massaging and thrusting against spots he hoped would bring her more pleasure. Admittedly, he did not know nearly as much about the art of cunnilingus as Cyrus, who had precious few moments to impart his knowledge. Frog hardly noticed that he had started humping Gina's left leg while playing with her insides. His eyes were closed, lost in the moment, as Gina took a peek. She wasn't sure if she were dreaming or not, but didn't want to stop him despite the bizarre sight of a frog between her legs. It felt pretty nice, watching him enjoy exploring her with such spirit. The frog looked like he was having fun for the first time in ages. Gina couldn't complain about the fact that he felt like a teenage boy giving sloppy head, given the circumstances.

Frog didn't last much longer, and with one hard thrust against Gina's smooth leg released his seed. Feeling lighter than air, he shrugged off the fact that he'd stained his undergarments. Panting, croaking, and fulfilled, Frog released his tongue from the woman's opening. Gina quickly shut her eyes, faking some drool. Glenn cleared his throat with a ribbit. He returned Gina to her original state of dress, wiped off his gloves, and left the house, hoping she would not remember. The thought of fighting with Sir Crono about violating his mother did not appeal to him. He walked over to the sea and stood with his cape blowing in the wind, staring at Denadoro Mountains, which still remembered his encounter with the Mystic Overlord over four hundred years ago. Glenn tried to block off the image of himself as a human again, bouncing up and down above Gina's—and then Phannah's—womanly forms, and focused all his thoughts instead on the fated encounter with Magus.


	11. Who IS that Woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were not aware (and I was not until watching a speed run recently) it is possible to complete the Fiona sidequest at any point after telling the woman in Zeal not to burn her plant. This means you can do it directly after Schala locks you out of 12,000 B.C. if you so desire (or before, you crazy person you). In other words, before the usual "sidequest" chapter of the game. The reason I mention this is that my story, for convenience's sake, assumes Crono and company complete the Fiona quest at that very time.

After the last few unexplained absences, Gina had absolutely no expectation of her son still snoozing in bed the next morning. When she woke up on the couch where Frog had left her, Gina found a note attached to her forehead with tape.

"We're off again! Thanks for everything! – Marle"

Groggily, Gina looked around the room. No sign that any of those three kids had stuck around. "Typical man," she grumbled, remembering her surreal night with the amphibian. Gina regretted feigning her slumber the previous night, as could only think of Glenn as the type of man to take advantage of a woman. "Hopefully it was just the alcohol." The thought of making love to the frog passed through her, and she nearly retched. "Oh crap, hangover."

After five minutes freshening up, Gina continued her life as if nothing had even happened; the situation seemed too weird to have really happened anyway. She read some romance novels as the days passed, finally finishing the one she had picked up the first night Crono had disappeared, and treated herself to long baths and visits with Lara. Of course, in the back of her mind and before sleeping at night, nothing came to Gina's mind but fantasies of the friends Crono had brought to meet her. She imagined that Robo had actually penetrated her second hole; painful, but she remained intrigued by the thought. She dreamed that the Crono doll came to life and morphed in to her husband, taking her from behind. One night, the thought of engaging with her husband, Janus, and even her younger self from Bekkler's tent in a bizarre orgy helped Gina get off one night. When the images ran their courses, she simply hummed and moved right along. If she waited and ignored her desires, then she wouldn't be disappointed when they never occured and the people she felt attracted to left her behind again.

On the fifth day after Crono's departure, Gina headed to the fairgrounds. Even though she had been at peace, sitting around the house and talking to a cat got old. Gina failed at the hammer game, but laughed it off. She lost a bet for the Steel Runner in the races, and drank three glasses of orange cola before giving up the soda-drinking contest. "Used to be beer when I was a kid," she told the man running it. So much for a productive, prize-winning day at the fair.

As she was about to go grab a bite to eat, Gina passed under Leene's Bell. It rang, like the day she had bumped in to her future husband so many years ago. Gina turned to look at the bell, and her gaze brought her to Lucca's exhibition, which she had not yet gone to see. Curious, Gina walked toward the Telepods in the hopes they might be more impressive than Taban's paper shredder. To her great surprise, Gina ran smack in to an enormous pair of breasts bouncing up and down, covered by a tiny cloth of what appeared to be animal hair. The mammaries were attached to a six-foot-tall blonde woman, covered in dirt, with hip-length hair. She was jumping up and down, yelling something at a spiky-haired boy, also caked in dirt. "Crono?!" Gina covered her mouth. Had her son hired some filthy prostitute? What happened to Marle?

They ignored Gina. "Ayla no understand!" The woman practically screamed in Crono's ear. "Why Crono not want swim?" Crono looked terrified, but couldn't take his eyes off of the woman's intoxicating chest. With no other choice, Gina wedged herself between the two, shoving Ayla out of the way. A baffled expression dotted the prehistoric woman's face.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Gina demanded of her son. "And—"

"Come, Crono! Leave scary woman." Ayla urged, gripping the silent boy's arm. He grinned awkwardly.

"I happen to be his mother!" Gina said. In response, Ayla dropped Crono's hand roughly, knocking his butt to the ground, and nearly pounced on Gina, offering her arm as an introduction. "Gracious," Gina said. "Who're you?"

"Me Ayla," the woman replied, now grinning at her. Gina examined Ayla again. She was smothered in what looked like sand and dust from a desert, had a fake tail, and wore a very skimpy loincloth that left nothing to the imagination. Gina could see bright, golden pubic hair jutting out of her bikini bottom a bit.

"Ayla," she frowned. "A young lady doesn't dress like that, dear!"

"But, Ayla like..." The woman turned to Crono, as if expecting advice. He just shrugged, still on the ground. Not like he could win with his mother.

"Say 'Yes, ma'am!'" Gina demanded. This woman acted completely barbaric, and the mother in Gina could not believe she ran about the fair presenting herself in such a way.

Ayla seemed impressed. "Crono strong... Crono mother strong, too!"

The three, or two rather, made small talk on the way back to Gina's house. From what Gina could gather, Ayla had come from a small village called Ioka, where she served as chief. She had a boyfriend named Kino, but he was "too girly-man" to take over. Gina had no idea what her son saw in this crazy woman. She struck Gina as clearly homeless, selling off her body for GP. Her body. Just looking at it, Gina could feel Ayla's power emanating. The woman's body was covered head-to-toe in thick muscles, her skin bronzed from the sun. Getting in a fight with Ayla seemed like a very, very bad idea. Gina could not help but focus much of her attention on Ayla's impressive curves. She had a body any supermodel would kill for: a thick bubble butt that begged to be grabbed and perfect, almost spherical breasts with absolutely no sign of sagging, despite their size. "They must get in her way when working out," Gina mused.

The three stopped outside of Gina's home. Crono motioned his head and grunted, clearly in need of a shower. "Go right ahead and wash up first, dear," Gina said. "I'll entertain Ms. Ayla in the meantime."

Ayla laughed. "Fight big skeleton in desert! Leave fake man behind, come here to find. Crono no like water, no swim with Ayla!" The poor woman couldn't stop making up these crazy stories.

"That's nice, Ayla," Gina said, intent on drilling Crono for answers about this psychopath as soon as possible.

Suddenly, Ayla darted off on all fours toward the cliffs overlooking the ocean. "Ayla go swim!"

"Wait!" Gina ran after her, panting. Was this woman suicidal, planning to dive off of those cliffs? And how could anyone run so fast? It seemed like the blonde bombshell reached the shore in ten seconds flat! Ayla stood looking over the water, sniffing the air. Gina finally caught up and crouched, gasping for breath. "What...What is your problem? You can't jump down there!"

"Ready?" Ayla grinned.

"For what?"

Ayla hollered in some tribal language and did something that completely floored Gina. She grabbed on to her animal skin bra and flung it off, then did the same with her loincloth. Gina gasped, now ogling the completely nude, completely stunning woman, unable to look away from the breasts that defied the laws of physics and made her green with envy. Ayla's nipples jutted out, big and erect. Even the untidy fur on her crotch oozed raw sexuality.

"Gina turn," Ayla said.

"F-Forget it!" Gina said, covering her chest. She wouldn't admit it, but part of her wanted to take it all off and explore Ayla's body then and there.

"GINA TURN!" Ayla shouted, raising a fist in the air. She dashed to the terrified woman, picked her up over her shoulder, and before any protest could be heard, dove off the cliff head first.

"Oh no!" Gina screamed the entire way down. Before she could finish the two words, they collided with the water in a huge splash. Now, Gina had swum here before, but she usually walked down to the small adjacent beach area. The fact that she had just survived a thirty-foot fall blew her mind. Her clothes were soaking, and the water made her skin goose as she shivered. Fortunately it was a sunny summer day, so she would get used to the temperature before too long. "You could have told me I had no choice," Gina said once they surfaced. They were near the beach, so she drifted over, still dizzy from the fall, and disrobed, feeling a cool breeze against her nude body. "I wasn't planning on skinny-dipping...ever, but now is as good a day as any," she reasoned. Several yards away, Ayla whooped, apparently running on the water and having a glorious time. Gina returned to the sea and took off with a breaststroke. Despite its coldness, the water felt nice against her skin. Her nipples became uncomfortably hard from the chill, and she hoped nobody was watching from afar. Gina approached Ayla, who dove underwater and quickly surfaced, waving at her mischievously.

"Crono's mom, big tits! Ayla like!"

Shocked, Gina covered her breasts defensively. "Hey now, watch what you say. I thought we went over improving your manners at the fair?"

"Ayla sorry. Gina butt nice too."

Ayla swam almost as fast as she could run. The woman seemed completely at home in the sea, and Gina couldn't help but marvel at it. "Look at her. She seems so free, so happy with everything, even though she's naked in the middle of the ocean." Gina had mixed feelings about the sea, just like her son. She used to go out and swim all the time in her youth, but after her husband's accident, that had all changed. Even looking at the water could overtake her sometimes, causing her to relive that day not unlike she had relived her wedding night with Janus.

"What wrong?" Ayla surfaced right behind Gina, and embraced her, clearly seeking to comfort. Gina could feel Ayla's breasts barely fitting between them, the hard nipples digging in to her back.

"You said I was a strong woman before," Gina said. "But you look like you could tackle my son in to submission with no effort. How could I possibly seem strong to someone like you?" Floating in the water made her feel completely defenseless.

Ayla took a serious tone. "Strength not bulging muscles. Gina make Ayla listen with words. Kino own up to mistakes, no matter Ayla get angry. Lucca take robot man's thing very hard up ass." Gina raised an eyebrow. "Ayla like strong people. Man, woman, not matter."

Gina smiled. "But you're so strong you can just do whatever you want. Cavort around the town wearing nothing, even. How could a woman like me compare?"

Ayla laughed out loud. "Gina can be like Ayla, if Gina want. But Ayla like Gina now. And Ayla think Gina like Gina too."

Gina felt touched, and turned around to return Ayla's hug. Their chests pressed against one another. Holding the beauty was arousing, but so perfectly platonic that Gina believed this former stranger was truly an old friend. "Thank you, Ayla." Everything seemed better now that she had been hurled off of a cliff and forced to compare herself to the only other naked person around.

"Ayla clean now. Very hungry!" They took off. Gina got dressed, and Ayla climbed up the cliffs with her bare hands to retrieve her minimalist outfit. The two returned to the house to find Crono sitting in a towel, shining his sword. "Hi Crono!" Ayla greeted him. He looked up at the crazy woman, and Gina took notice of the tent forming on his towel, which he quickly covered with the blade. "We ready go? Want eat soon!" Crono nodded, then ran upstairs to get dressed, hoping his mother wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"But you just got here. What's the rush?" Gina asked. She wanted to learn more about Ayla and berate her son about abandoning her for five days.

"We plan cook-out! Find Robo now!" She looked so determined that Gina had to smile. Crono came back down the stairs and waved good-bye, Ayla following him. After they had left the building, Ayla poked her head in. "Had fun, Gina. Maybe Ayla return. Like Gina, want fuck." Gina gasped. "Ayla very horny lately," she said, looking up as if distracted. Then Ayla slammed the door.

Gina just stared for about a minute, incredulous, then turned to the cat. "Did...she just say what I thought I heard?"

It meowed.


	12. The Sleepover, Part 1

"Why am I still so wet?" Nearly a week had passed since Crono and Ayla's mysterious visit, and Gina could not push the experience out of her consciousness. Something about being held, hurled off of a cliff, and threatened with the prospect of wild lesbian sex by the bombshell had made her just a little hot and bothered. She had masturbated furiously twice a day since and still couldn't concentrate on anything else. "No, she can't have meant it," Gina reasoned. "The woman could barely string a sentence together. She had no idea what she was saying." Gina hung up a pot and looked to the cat for advice. Its swishing tail reminded her of Ayla's ridiculous outfit, and only made Gina start rubbing at her crotch again. At the very least, Gina felt pleased that Ayla had actually been human. Maybe her life had returned partially to normal after all. She gazed out of the kitchen window at the Black Omen in the distance. The mysterious vessel made her feel uneasy, but had floated silently for as long as she could remember, never changing.

"Time to try again," she said. Gina entered her room and plopped down on the bed. She lifted her dress up and continued rubbing the cotton fabric of her panties, feeling her arousal. Though she had struggled all week, Gina found herself unable to get off. She desperately wanted to, hoping it would alleviate her thoughts of Ayla, in addition to any random fantasies about the frog that crept by. She peeled the garment off and rubbed slowly, but vigorously against her small nub, closing her eyes. Nice, but not getting anywhere. Gina moved her fingers to her leaking entrance and wet them, hoping that would feel more like a tongue or something. No luck.

Unsatisfied, Gina thought about playing Solitaire instead, or perhaps rearranging Crono's room. Neither one seemed much more appealing than the other. She was about to try masturbating again when a knock scared her, making her grab on to her underwear. "Who would come by at this hour?" The clock by her bed read 8:43. Gina cast aside the wet panties and pulled out the black, frilly ones on top of the pile in her open drawer, not even paying attention as they fit on snugly, hugging her hips. She darted to the kitchen, ran some water over her hands, and moved to the front door.

Three beautiful women stood waiting, the oldest looking very cold in her skimpy hide outfit. "Marle? Lucca? Ayla?" Odd. She wondered why Crono had not come with them. They had grim expressions on their faces and looked starved. "Well, don't just stand out there, come on in." They all sat around at the coffee table and Gina served some orange juice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, sipping her drink.

The three girls looked at one another, seeming to share the same morose expression. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good. Gina sensed them hiding something from her. Finally, Lucca spoke up. "We need to borrow the Crono doll, ma'am," she stated flatly.

She'd picked the thing up from Bekkler and left it in her son's room, not even aware that Crono's friends knew about it. "Certainly, you can. Might I ask why?"

Ayla remained silent, but Marle started to look nervous, turning to Lucca for advice. The brainy girl grinned fakely, and uttered out a response. "Uh, we wanted to… role play?"

"What?"

"Lucca!" Marle shouted, her face turning pink in disbelief.

"What role play?" Ayla asked, legitimately perplexed.

"I can't lie to you, Gina," Lucca continued, ignoring her friends. "The three of us have discussed it several times. We've fantasized about your son over the course of our vacation."

"Oh, spare me," Gina said, folding her arms.

Lucca's grin grew more mischievous, and Marle looked like she might faint. A fiery expression overtook Lucca's face. "See, we decided that, given the chance, it might be fun to 'gang rape' Crono. Maybe tie him up, tickle him a bit. I know it's vulgar, but I had to get it off my chest. So can we borrow the doll or not?"

Gina wasn't sure if she should kick the women out of her house or laugh her ass off. The thought of her son submitting to them amused her. In that moment, Lucca reminded Gina of her mother, Lara. "What makes you think I would agree to that?"

"See, that's why we want the doll, Gina," Lucca explained. "We can indulge ourselves to our hearts' contents, and your son won't be psychologically scarred by the experience for the rest of his… life." Ayla whispered in to Marle's ear, asking her what the girl was talking about. Marle just shrugged.

Gina could tell that Lucca was fibbing. The inventor had no intention of telling her the truth. Still, the grave expressions those girls had walked in with made it clear that borrowing the doll must be of the utmost importance. "Fine, take it," she surrendered. Seeing the thing only made her miss Crono more anyway.

"Could we stay the night?" Marle asked, breaking her silence. "We have a… strange destination in mind for tomorrow, and I could use a night here to think." Ayla nodded in agreement.

"You are always welcome in my home, ladies," Gina said. "I'll pull out some blankets and pillows, maybe some wine too. It'll be like a sleepover!" Why not, she thought. Perhaps she could press the truth out of them with some alcohol.

"A real sleepover?" Now Marle seemed excited. Lucca shook her head at the ditz's incredulous expression. Before they knew it, the four girls were sitting in their makeshift beds and playing Gin Rummy around the coffee table. Gina tried to get them to open up, but they seemed distant in spite of Lucca's earlier suggestions.

After a particularly silent round, Gina slapped her hand on the table. "You ladies need to loosen up!" She pulled out a bottle of Toma's Spirits and four wine glasses seemingly out of nowhere. Marle turned pink, Lucca grinned, and Ayla picked her nose.

"What that?" Ayla asked.

"Something you'll like," Gina said with a wink.

"It's like your village's soup." Lucca ribbed Ayla, laughing evilly.

"M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Marle said quietly, remembering Lucca's behavior at the party in Aoka village.

"Nonsense, Marle." Gina poured the contents of the bottle in to the glasses, and then passed them out to her guests. "Drink up, and let's try playing a different game."

Marle stared at the wine, shrugged, and gave it a sip. "What sort of games do you normally play at sleepovers?" she asked.

Lucca's malicious laughter continued. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" She sneered.

"Oh, I haven't played that since I was a little girl!" Gina said, squealing with glee. It sounded like fun, and she could potentially harvest what had happened to her son out of the girls.

"What that game?" Ayla asked. Lucca explained the rules, then they all spent nearly fifteen minutes explaining Rock-Paper-Scissors to Ayla, and then they all played Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine who would go first. Ayla lost quickly because she chose rock every time, having never heard of the other two. "Dumb game," she grumbled. Eventually, Lucca won and looked at her three friends, trying to think of a good opening move. Ayla still couldn't tell if they were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors or had moved on, and kept thrusting the Rock sign in the air.

Finally, Lucca figured it out. "Marle!" she yelled. The princess looked frightened.

"Um, truth," she said quietly.

Lucca laughed even more sinisterly than before. "OK, then." The brainy girl chugged her drink a little, then wiped her face off. "How far have you gone with Crono?"

Marle felt like the smallest thing in the room all of a sudden. "What kind of question is that?" she squeaked.

"You have to answer," Gina said. "It's the rules." She wanted to know anyway.

"The truth is…" All of the girls leaned in to hear the details. "I haven't even kissed him. I'm still scared."

Lucca and Gina both pounded their fists on the table. "Bummer! I was hoping for some goods!" Lucca said.

Ayla nodded. "Marle need leave nest. Boobs big enough."

"What?" the girl's eyes bulged.

"Fine," Lucca groaned. "It's your turn, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Marle shouted. Gina smirked at their interplay. These girls either hated each other or had become best friends. Rivals, perhaps?

Marle took on a pompous look, and drank to the bottom of her glass, motioning to Gina for a refill. "All right then, I choose Lucca."

"Fine!" the spectacled girl responded. "Make it a dare."

"I dare you to kiss my feet." Marle ordered.

"What the hell kind of dare is that?"

"Are you chicken?" She flapped invisible wings at the girl.

"All right, fine." Lucca crawled over to Marle, who stretched out her leg to meet Lucca's face. She couldn't complain; the girl's feet were pristine.

"Make sure sniff first," Ayla suggested.

Lucca grinned, then planted a light peck on Marle's big toe.

"Very good," Marle said. But Lucca wasn't finished. She opened her lips and started licking the princess's toe, then to her complete surprise, sucking on it with fervor. "Hey!" Marle shrieked. "What's the deal?"

Gina giggled and lightly burped. "I think Lucca and your toe want to go all the way!"

"How utterly disgusting." Marle cringed. Finally, Lucca pulled away and licked the palm of her hand suggestively.

"Mm," the scientist said. "Very nice, Marle." She sat back in her seat. "Now let's see..."

"When Ayla turn?"

Lucca looked around the room, and then made her decision. "Gina."

Gina was surprised the girls had included her, actually. Watching them play around reminded her of how she had once been so carefree. However, seeing the opportunity, she jumped in. "Dare." The words surprised her after they came out of her mouth. She had meant to stick with truths.

Lucca grinned, and strangely, Gina thought she picked up a knowing look from the girl's eyes. "Make out with Ayla for five minutes."


	13. The Sleepover, Part 2

"Make out with Ayla for five minutes."

Gina gasped and covered her mouth. Had Lucca just said what she thought she had heard? Ayla waved at Gina, digging some wax out of her ear with her other index finger. "What make out? Food now?"

"No, no." Lucca crawled over to Ayla's seat and whispered in her ear, explaining what had to be done.

"Ohhhh, Ayla see. Sound fun!"

"Now hang on," Gina began rationally, "Maybe this is getting a little out of hand." Of course, nothing sounded better than laying a big wet one on the Amazonian woman in front of her, truth be told. Gina simply felt uncomfortable about doing it in front of the other girls. What would they think of her? She peered over at Marle, who was covering her face, but clearly peeking between two fingers.

Before Gina could protest further, Ayla had leapt in to the air, performing a perfect somersault, and landed on her target, shoving the middle-aged woman on to the floor with powerful force. "Close eyes, enjoy." Their lips met, and Gina felt taken aback by how aggressive and masculine Ayla's kiss was. Her tongue had explored the entire cavern of Gina's mouth in a manner of seconds, and yet it was not a sloppy kiss; Gina enjoyed it immensely. She closed her eyes and returned the connection, feeling the rough muscle of Ayla's tongue lash with her own. Ayla's breath smelled a little like raw meat mixed with the wine, but was tolerable enough that Gina got lost in the moment all the same. Once she had regained her composure a bit, Gina wrapped her arms around the other woman's back, gently caressing her. Her skin felt smooth, but primal; it had bathed in the sun and brushed against the wilderness.

Gina had not been with another woman since her teenage years, but remembered how much gentler the experience was. Making out with the beast of a woman on top of her felt nothing like that. Ayla practically fucked her brains out through her mouth alone, and wasted no time in grabbing on to her breasts, squeezing them desperately. She didn't even have to touch Gina's nipples because the excitement of the situation turned her on so much. Gina assumed this must have been more common practice in Ioka, as Ayla clearly knew what she was doing; her handiwork sent primal shivers down Gina's spine. Gina didn't notice that she had been grunting and moaning, and barely registered the rough thrusting of Ayla's crotch against hers. Merely the idea of what she was doing had started sending her over the edge. Somehow Ayla managed to rub up against the hood of Gina's clit through the apron she wore, and with every meeting of their nether regions, Gina came closer and closer to the thunderous climax she had craved for a week. She closed her eyes, grit her teeth...

"Havin' fun?" The impending orgasm evaporated, and Gina's eyes opened wide, noticing the grinning face underneath a gigantic pair of moon glasses.

"Your time's been up for a bit," Marle said quietly.

"Oh." Gina gently pushed the wild woman off of her despite her wishes, trying to regain her composure. She had to prop her chest up a bit. The silence in the room was thick enough to slice. Ayla gave her a bright smile, then returned to her seat. Gina watched her ass sway on the way back, wondering what it felt like and wishing she had taken the opportunity. "So whose turn is it now?" Gina asked, laughing nervously. The girls probably thought she was a complete slut at this point.

Lucca stopped grinning, and went back to business. "Your turn, Gina."

Gina cleared her throat and considered the opportunity. She could probably mine Marle for information pretty easily, though Lucca would be smart enough to hide the truth about what had happened to her son. On the other hand, she could get back at Lucca by asking her about Robo or some of her toys. And if she chose Ayla, she might be able to get more action out of her. Gina internally slapped herself over the last point, though it would be nice. Finally, she chose to be rational. "Marle, dear. Truth or dare?"

Marle gave it some consideration, but predictably decided: "Truth, please."

Lucca looked disappointed. Gina smirked. If she wanted the real truth, she would have to approach it from an angle first. "I know you have a thing for my son, dear. Where do you want to meet with Crono next, if it could be anywhere at all?" Genius!

Uh-oh. Gina wondered if she had said something wrong because Marle had resumed looking like a funeral attendant. "Um..." Lucca ribbed her, and Gina wondered what the gesture could have meant. "Um, anywhere would be great. I guess I'd like to go hiking in the mountains."

"Interesting," Gina responded. "Boring," she thought to herself. It was a pretty stupid question after all, she supposed. She was angry with herself for screwing up the opportunity.

Marle glanced around the room like an owl, smiling. Either the alcohol had gotten to her or she had started getting in to the game. "Lucca," she said. Gina felt surprised that nobody had given Ayla a turn, then realized that Marle probably feared the feral woman's reaction to any dare issued.

"Give me your best shot. Dare." Lucca stared her blonde friend down, challenging her. Evidently she wasn't expecting much.

The confident look on Marle's face suggested otherwise. It actually frightened Gina a bit, as Marle normally appeared so childlike and innocent. "Strip down to your underwear and go buy something from the local store."

Lucca jumped a foot in the air and panicked. "What are you, nuts?"

"You heard me," Marle stated.

"Curses, you got me." Lucca grabbed the sides of her shirt and pulled it above her head, revealing a tight-fitting purple bra. "But you're on." She unzipped her black shorts and removed them. Her matching panties had an oddly exciting pattern on the crotch that looked like a Nu tattoo. Gina thought it looked like a "Right here, boys" sign, and repressed a chuckle. It was the kind of questionable thing she would have worn in her youth.

"Field trip time, ladies," Marle said, directing everyone to the door. The evening air blew a bit chilly because Gina lived so close to the sea, and Lucca cradled her chest, hiding her blatantly erect nipples.

"When Ayla turn?" They all walked over to the store, meeting nobody along the way. The gigantic "Open Late" sign peered out of its window.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Lucca mumbled. Marle was practically rolling on the ground, hysterical. Knowing how kinky Lucca could be behind closed doors, Gina was genuinely surprised that she seemed so nervous. Exhibitionism just wasn't the girl's thing, Gina guessed. Either that or Lucca just talked big and couldn't walk the walk. As Lucca walked up the store's door, Gina could not help but check out the girl's backside. She had a round butt, sort of flabby from a lack of exercise, but about as cute as her face nonetheless. Gina tried to imagine what she would look like in a thong, but Lucca had already entered the store before she could get the visual straight. The girls waited for several minutes, and finally saw their brainy friend depart, holding a Mid Ether in one hand. From behind, they could make out Fritz. The messy-haired boy's jaw touched the counter and he had a bloody nose.

"What happen?" Ayla asked, confused as to why everyone had made such a big deal out of the dare.

Lucca smiled. "I guess I had a little more fun than expected. I realized I wasn't carrying any GP, so I showed him my rack instead. Apparently that's acceptable currency in these parts."

After much giggling, the ladies managed to make it back to the house and resume the game. "Ayla!" Lucca shouted. She seemed pepped up and a bit drunk, still sitting around in her purple undergarments.

"AYLA TURN!" Someone else seemed pretty tipsy, violently thrusting her fist in the air. "What do?" Ten minutes of explanation later, Ayla had the idea down again. "Ayla want dare!" she said, predictably enough.

Lucca rummaged around in the small pack she kept on her belt, discarded with the rest of her clothing, then pulled out an object. Gina gasped as quietly as she could. Lucca had unveiled the dildo she had spent some quality time with the other day! Marle's eyes bulged when she saw it. "Ayla, I want you to show us all what you tried to do to Crono the night of the party in Ioka, using this."

"That dare?" Ayla asked, puzzled.

"Er, yes."

Ayla shrugged. "Easy dare!" Without a word, she yanked the dildo out of Lucca's hand and held it in her hands, then stared at it. After a quick explanation of what the device was for ("Ah! Kino much smaller"), Ayla went right to work, swallowing the rod all the way down her throat in one gulp. Everyone was glued to the show from that moment, unsure of how to react. Gina had given head before. Quite a bit, actually. She had even learned how to deep-throat to some extent. This went beyond anything she had ever performed or imagined. Ayla gulped on that plastic cock like a lion devouring its prey, slurping like a maniac and taking it all the way down over and over. She was no amateur, either. When Ayla's tongue was visible, Gina could tell she knew how to use it too. Any man who didn't die from shock would probably come after a few slurps. The girls watched her in a mixture of shock, disgust, and a strange envy.

After a bit, Lucca tapped Ayla on the shoulder hesitantly. "We... we have the idea, Ayla. Thanks." Ayla removed the dildo from her mouth and wiped her face off. The thing was soaked in saliva, which dripped in a puddle on to Gina's carpet.

"Fun. Taste like woman," Ayla said, handing it to Lucca. The owner shuddered a bit at holding the thing before putting it on top of the pile of her clothes. The image of Lucca using the dildo right then, coated in Ayla's juices, entered Gina's mind and sent her a few chills.

Everyone turned their attentions back to Ayla, who still had drool on her face. Who would the crazy woman pick? How should they respond? "Ayla pick Gina!" she said excitedly.

Gina knew she should choose Truth. Whatever dare Ayla came up with would probably not be a good thing for her status with the ladies. But she was blinded—watching Ayla go to town on the dildo had awakened her desire, and she wanted to know what would happen, no matter the consequences. "Dare," she said firmly. Marle and Lucca both looked shocked, wondering if Gina would take it back. Gina knew Ayla would ask for her to make love to her. She knew it, and she wanted it. She closed her eyes and took in the request, finally uttering "All right, get ready."

Gina watched Ayla, who blinked, confused. She looked around. Lucca stared in Marle's direction, across the table. The innocent girl's face had turned a beet red. Then Gina remembered what Ayla had actually said.

"Marle leave nest! Ayla dare Gina fuck Marle!"


	14. The Sleepover, Part 3

"Marle leave nest! Ayla dare Gina fuck Marle!"

The words hit Gina like a bullet, then tension spread out all over the room.

"Oh wow," Lucca said giddily.

"What on earth?" Marle blushed.

"What wrong?" Ayla asked.

Gina felt very small in that moment. She wanted to do it; she had missed the opportunity once and now could be her chance. She looked at Marle and saw a naive girl, practically a princess, waiting to come out of her shell. Crossing this line would mean destroying that image, and for Gina, accepting that perhaps she had not changed so much in twenty years after all. It would have been much easier if Ayla were her temptation instead. The girl looked like she might explode. Pearls of sweat beaded her neck, and she breathed nervously. Beside her, Lucca's malicious snickering created a gaping contrast. Gina addressed the scientist. "I think the game should end now, dears. This is going a bit too far." Gina said it so weakly that not even she accepted the statement.

"Now Gina," Lucca chortled, "The night is young. You know the rules of the game. Besides, you didn't have too many inhibitions when Ayla was all over you before."

"True," Ayla said, nodding. "Lucca dare bravely. Gina too!" Gina wondered if they were in cahoots with each other.

She could have resisted them. She had the advantage of years and a perfect angry mother voice. Instead, she turned to Marle and raised her eyebrow.

"I guess I have no choice," Marle said, stuttering a bit.

Lucca howled and raised her glass triumphantly. "Take it all off, ladies!"

"What are you, a man?" Gina asked. She reached down and started unbuttoning the front of her auburn dress, remembering how she began to do the same thing the night she had met Marle. Across the table, Marle lifted her white blouse over her head, revealing a black sports bra that failed to obscure her attractive figure.

"Um... could we have some privacy?" Marle asked uncomfortably.

"Hell no," Lucca barked. "You have to do it right here where we can see you. Otherwise, you'll probably just fake the whole thing."

"Just relax, and try to enjoy it," Gina said, letting her dress fall to the floor. She surprised herself with the display of confidence, but knew she had to be the strong one in this situation for Marle's sake.

Ayla sniffed the air. "Gina juices strong." Gina froze, her hands ready to push the tight, black panties she had thrown on earlier down. Ayla's strength of perception frightened her a little. Would the blonde nutcase think of her as some kind of depraved slut for wanting this so badly?

"Wow, Gina. You have a pretty nice body for a woman your age," Lucca commented surprisingly genuinely. "I'd say you give Marle here a run for her money."

"Oh, quiet," Gina hissed. She smiled at Marle. "Don't be nervous. I won't tell Crono about any of this, dear. It's natural to want to experiment at your age, you know."

Marle looked like she might die of embarrassment. "Okay..." She removed her plain cotton underwear at once, and the small mound of golden hair covering her womanhood was on display for the whole room. Marle lifted the bra away, and stood completely bare. Despite all of her battles and adventures, her skin appeared as soft and creamy as ever. Gina thought it strange that the girl had about the same level of natural beauty as Ayla. For a moment, it seemed even their faces looked similar, but she shrugged the thought away and looked down at Marle's crotch again, eagerly anticipating its taste. To Gina's surprise, some moisture that she at first suspected to be sweat was visible between the younger woman's legs. Not wanting Marle to feel alone, Gina removed her underwear as well. Her breasts were nearly twice the size of Marle's, but had sagged a bit in her age. She still liked to think they looked okay.

"Damn!" Lucca hooted. "I take it back, Gina. You're DEFINITELY hot!" Gina watched as Lucca stealthily moved a hand underneath the table.

"Er, thanks, Lucca." If only Lara could see her daughter now, Gina thought. The two nude women walked over to the couch and sat down together, just as they had the night they met. "You have nothing to worry about, Marle," Gina whispered to her. Then, she practically shoved the girl down, leaning in for an urgent kiss. She remembered how Marle had been the one to kiss her before, and considered this returning the favor. Wasting no time, Gina placed one hand on Marle's neck, gently massaging it. With the other, she grabbed on to Marle's left breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. The girl's nipples were hard as rocks.

"Please," Marle pleaded her quietly so that the others could not hear. "Show me what it feels like. I want to know." Gina nodded, then moved her head down, licking the girl's neck like a teenage boy might. Her skin tasted a bit salty, perhaps from nerves, but she didn't care. She nibbled on the snow-white skin, leaving a tiny mark where no other of the sort had ever been. Gina returned to Marle's lips, inserting her tongue in to the girl's mouth, then lightly tongue-wrestled with her, noticing the stark contrast in taste from kissing Ayla. Making out with Marle was like licking cotton candy. She moved her other hand to Marle's right breast, now gripping both of them. Marle began to moan, still a little stiff.

"You say you want to know how it feels?" Marle nodded, taken over by the feeling of Gina handling her breasts. "Then I'll show you." Gina moved her head downward, stopping briefly at her chest to give it a light bite. She would have spent more time teasing the girl, but the odor of her arousal proved too captivating; Marle seemed like she had been warming up for this moment all night. Gina reached Marle's beautiful trimmed pussy and dove straight for the hood of her clit. With one finger, she felt the wetness at the girl's entrance and could gauge that this would not take very long at all. Marle had never felt anything like it. Gina's tongue lashed roughly against her sensitive organ, carefully locating the ideal spot, and sending small jolts of pleasure through her victim in the process. Marle's panting echoed throughout the room, steadily increasing in volume. By listening closely to the volume and time between her moans, Gina discovered that Marle was most sensitive directly underneath her clitoris. Those crazy experiments in her glory days had payed off. She attacked the spot with fervor, and in only four hard strokes of her thick tongue, Marle's head fell back, floored by her first orgasm.

Her carnal scream pierced the air, and Gina could make out the sound of Lucca's grunts. The purple-haired girl was busy at work between her legs, approaching a climax of her own, eyeing the scene when she could. Ayla seemed fascinated with the situation, but hadn't bothered touching herself. Perhaps she never had to before, and didn't know how? Gina smiled, then spoke to her. "Ayla, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ayla said, smiling.

"Come over here and play with me now." Needing no convincing, Ayla's clothing seemingly evaporated, and soon she and Gina were crushed together, their nipples smashing against one another and tongues practically drowning in each others' saliva. They quickly shifted to a 69 position, which Gina had not yet attempted with another woman but adjusted to easily enough. Ayla's pussy tasted like fire compared to Marle's candy-like sweetness. They made love furiously, Gina giving Ayla two orgasms during their connection. Ayla had no sense of technique, but her voracious appetite and speed were enough to send the widow over the edge. The entire experience melted in to a beautiful blur, and Gina could not remember the second before as each one passed. It was lust of the most natural, needful manner, and she had submitted to it completely.

How long she and Ayla were linked together, Gina did not know, but when she woke up, Lucca and Ayla were lying next to her, snoozing and naked. Lucca had fallen asleep with the vibrator lodged in her vagina and a stain on the carpet between her legs. Marle still slept on the couch, conked out in the same position she had assumed after her climax. Gina knew she might regret the experience one day, but she did not desire to. She smiled and went back to her dreams, imagining that her husband was there too, nodding in approval. He spoke to her, a phantom in her unconscious mind: "You have not sinned against me, Gina. I'm happy knowing that you are able to enjoy yourself again, like when I first met you. Nothing is more important to me than that."

When she returned to the land of the waking, the girls were gone, as if it had all been a wonderful dream. They had taken the Crono doll with them. Gina thanked them for it, as the time to wallow around and wait on her son neared its end. He had grown in to an adult now, and she had been one for years. Gina peered down at her boring, white apron. She picked it up, considering the chores that needed to be done. Crono's cat tilted its head to one side, as if to question her. Grinning, she threw the old apron in to the garbage bin, then grabbed her purse. "I need some new clothes, kitty. Watch over this place for me, will you?"


	15. To Far Away Times

Gina had kept to herself somewhat after the sleepover. She had gone out and bought a new wardrobe, which she felt made her look about ten years younger (her true age, admittedly), but had not shown the colorful attire off yet. Although she felt that the shell was broken, Gina also realized that relaxing at home had its merits. She took a few days of long bubble baths and fireside reading, confident that cruising for fun would be more satisfying if she waited for the right opportunity. Crono even came home one day, smelling horrible and looking exhausted. Gina grunted a quick greeting to him as he walked up the stairs like a zombie. "Really, I don't know where he learned those manners from." No girls tagging along this time, she noted. He must have struck out with Marle.

The next morning, a hard rapping at the front door burst the bubbles Gina had started soaking in, causing her to drop her romance novel in the water. "Now who could that be!" She wrapped a pink towel over her body and answered the door, still dripping. The cool morning air gave her goosebumps as she opened the door. The identity of her visitor shocked her. There he stood, purple rope, red boots and a face that only a vampire could love, just like before. "Janus?" she said, clutching her towel more tightly.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Have we met?" Now that Gina thought about it, this man seemed different from the one she had met weeks ago. His stringy, purple hair showed no sign of graying, and no evidence of decay existed on his face.

"Are... you one of Crono's friends?" she asked him, perplexed. He simply stared, as if the answer were somehow obvious. Gina sighed.

"Another quiet one?" She lifted her hands in exasperation, not even thinking about it. "Don't be shy, dear!" The brooding figure leapt back, his eyeballs popping out of his head. "What?" Gina asked. Then she looked down at her exposed body. "Oh." Quickly, she pulled the towel up and wrapped it around herself again. Oddly, Gina did not feel embarrassed like she should have. "I'm terribly sorry, dear."

"It's... no problem."

Gina folded her hands over her chest, making sure to flash the guy a little cleavage to torture him some more. "So what can I do for you?"

"I've been sent here to bring you to the fairgrounds. We're setting up a big celebration for the finale tonight, and I refused to help decorate the silly place, so I'm finding villagers to do so in my place." He seemed lost in thought, Gina observed.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," she smiled. Truer words had never been spoken. "But wouldn't my son be a better choice?" She turned around, not noticing that her behind was uncovered by the towel. Janus held his nose. "CRONO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

The man grabbed her shoulder swiftly. "This is Crono's house? No! Let him sleep!"

"How dare you!" Gina retorted, shocked that this Janus look-alike would do such a thing.

"Sorry. It's just, well, haven't you heard?" The man started from the beginning, briefly summarizing the astounding adventure that Crono had embarked on. The lights started going off one by one in Gina's head, and with each new revelation, she became more and more shocked at her own stupidity. After it was over, Gina fell to her knees, out of breath, not caring that the towel had fallen off of her, exposing her flesh. "You mean... my son was actually dead?" The thought was almost too much for her to accept.

"Briefly. But yes. You should be proud, though. Because of his actions, this planet now has a future." Gina knew that, but the bluntness of the conversation had floored her.

"Excuse me." A firm voice crept up behind the young man, who she now knew to be called Magus. The newly arrived Guardia soldier saluted Gina and ogled her body, which she deftly covered in response. "I-I need to escort your son to the castle, ma'am. I hope you understand." Gina nodded.

"I'll just be a moment." Quickly, she dressed herself in her usual dress and apron, but wore a hot pink bra and matching thong underneath, just for fun. She and Magus departed, and spent the rest of the day with Crono's friends, setting up for the end of the Millennial Fair.

That night, the time-traveling team gathered around the first gate Crono encountered on his journey, saying their good-byes one by one. Even Magus appeared sad to see his new friends depart, though he might have been faking it. One by one they vanished, until Robo left Crono, Marle and Lucca behind. From the candy stand, Gina stood watching them, still dumbfounded that Crono had managed to keep the whole trek a secret from her. They continued to discuss some sort of Entity, and dismantling their time machine. Gina was just about to get up and finally give those three troublemakers a piece of her mind, when an unexpected meow broke her concentration.

Crono's cat, out of the blue, ran past her legs and straight for her master. No way Gina was letting that furball get to him before she did! "You naughty thing, come back here! Look, Crono! Your cat's running away because you haven't been feeding it!" She wanted him to feel as guilty as possible. Crono backed off toward the right Telepod, taken off guard. The cat continued past him and straight in to the gate. Recalling her odd encounter with Janus, Gina pounced on top of the cat, trying to prevent it from going in, but she made a grave error. Before she knew it, Gina felt herself being sucked in to the portal with Crono's cat, and it closed in an instant, this time for good.

Gina collapsed on to the ground, the cat falling away from her grip and looking around. Gina could see little but snow all around her, a frozen ocean off in the distance. She shivered, and tried her best to shield herself from the temperature. "Where the hell am I now?" For an hour, she walked around, the cat mewing pathetically in her arms. It was a wasteland with no end in sight; they were doomed. "Is this my punishment for taking Marle's innocence?" she wondered aloud. Gina thought she had gotten past those feelings of guilt, but now she was not so sure. "If these clouds weren't so heavy, I might be able to make out more in the distance." She glanced up at the sky. The clouds were thick, almost unnaturally so, she thought. If she didn't know better she might think them solid.

"Welcome to my home."

Startled, Gina turned around. Magus stood before her, and he seemed to have warmed the air around them with one of his spells. No, not Magus. She recognized his withered hair and strange time-travel device. "Janus? Is that you?"

"You are in 12,001 B.C. It was the first time period I came to visit after leaving Crono and his friends. I wanted to make this," he said, pointing to his device. "And I also came to search for some clue as to what might have happened to my dear sister."

"Schala, right?" Gina asked, remembering the exposition Magus had offered. Janus nodded.

"As you might be able to tell, it has been many years since I began. I have traveled across various eras and alterations in the dimension. There was this one bat-shit acid trip with a bunch of dragon gods and a talking pink dog."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind that. In any case, I am afraid my search must end very shortly. I knew somebody would be arriving here at about this time, but was not expecting you." He smiled, and handed her the strange Dreamstone watch. "But I am glad it was you. I still have not forgotten our... adventure together."

"You never forget your first time." She grinned mischievously.

"Indeed." He returned his focus to the watch. "This is the Chrono Clock, which I forged in this era using my knowledge of Lucca's Gate Key and what I could gather of the Epoch's machinery. It can detect distortions in space-time, and will allow you to travel through Gates freely."

"Er, I see." Why was he giving it to her?

"You could use it to return home, I suppose. Do what you will. I have no more use for the thing, as my recent encounter with a Lavos Spawn left me with a rather nasty virus."

"Is there anything I can do?" Gina asked.

"No," Janus replied. "Balthasar says I have a few more weeks, and I choose to spend them here, where none will find me."

"I could travel to another time, and perhaps find a healer."

"Don't," he said, insistent. "I have seen enough of the timelines to know that I am finished disrupting them. I suggest that you destroy the Chrono Clock after finding your way home, Gina." She nodded. The whole idea of zipping around time seemed exhausting to her anyway.

"There's just one thing, Janus. Something I want to do to make your last moments here a little better."

"What is that?" he asked.

Gina grinned, put the cat down, and lifted her dress, revealing her pink underwear to Janus. She was so wet from forming her idea that several drops of her arousal had dripped down her thighs. "I need some cock like you wouldn't believe."

"Ah!" Janus couldn't believe Gina would do such a thing. Then again, her spontaneous blow job should have clued him in before.

Gina got down on to the ground, lifting her ass in the air for his access. The snow felt cool, but Janus's spell made the temperature bearable. Janus couldn't get over the way the thong made her hindquarters look so shapely, though he suspected she had a great ass even without it. "I'm already soaked, dear. Just slide right in, please." She slapped her left cheek suggestively, then giggled, imagining Marle in the same situation.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Janus tore his pants off, revealing the pale white organ Gina had swallowed once before. "I... this is my first time doing this." he stammered.

"Just relax and have fun," Gina said. She pulled down the thong, then started fingering her clit. The small organ practically throbbed in anticipation.

Janus rubbed his penis against her mound, looking for the entrance. "Oh God, this is harder than I thought," he screamed internally. He couldn't let her know he had no clue what he was doing, and pored his memory for some facet of detail that might let him know what must be done. After poking around a bit, he found the hole and worked himself in. It was tighter than expected. He groaned, and muttered a spell some perverts had taught him back in Enhasa that Schala would have killed him for knowing. Upon casting it, his cock became slick and slid more easily, and with a hard thrust, he pushed all the way in to Gina. "I'm in her!" he thought. "I'm inside a pussy at last!"

"Oh!" She gasped. She had never even tried anal with her husband before, and was surprised that Janus managed to do it so easily. They had wanted to try it, but didn't get around to it before he passed away. As a result, the sensation of Janus's shaft sliding through the tight passage was something of a novelty. "You must be," she gasped, "a natural." The spell had softened it, but she still felt an inkling of pain adjusting, probably because he had come in all at once.

Janus grinned. "You know it, hot stuff." He pulled his cock out almost all the way, then lunged back in, sending jolts of pleasure and a bit of pain through the middle-aged woman. She started rubbing her nub furiously, close to the edge already. Janus couldn't believe how simple things went as soon as he got in to a rhythm.

"Fuck me, harder!" she screamed, savoring the girth of his cock. The raw sensation drove her to acting like an animal, and soon she was slamming her ass against him, as if trying to increase his length. The cushioning that the spell provided motivated her to get as much as she could out of the experience, without care for any risks. Unfortunately, Janus really didn't know what he was doing, and came pretty close to his release after only a few thrusts. She suspected this, and pounded against him urgently, licking her index finger so she could continue to rub her clit with a slick digit throughout it all.

"Ugh!" Janus grunted. There was little time left...

"Fuck me harder! Fuck my ass harder!" she yelled, on the top of her climax.

"Ass?" he asked, pausing. The sensations almost halted, but Gina wouldn't let them, and continued grinding against him as hard as she could, until he got the idea and thrust hard, one last time. With a yelp, he released his seed deep inside of her bowels, collapsing on top of her as his cock retracted. Gina panted, catching her breath. The snow had made her nipples very sensitive, and sent a chilly pleasure through her body during the aftermath. Lying on the tundra with the pale man embracing her from behind, she reflected on the situation, and what she would do upon her return home.

"Have I really changed?" she wondered. "Will I open myself to new experiences like I have just now, or keep living life like I'm as good as dead?" She turned to see her partner, and the look of bliss on his drooling face. Her ass hurt a bit now, but it was a good pain. The kind that reminded her of what she had learned. She thought of the time that Janus had remaining, and how he planned to spend it in this snow field, contemplating his searches. "I'm not ready. Not ready for that." Gina got dressed and grabbed the cat, who protested a little. Outside of the spell Janus had cast, it would be cold again. She took one last look at Janus, then the screen of the Chrono Clock. It showed a map of the world and the current year, month, date, hour, and so on. There was a blinking red dot a few miles from where she stood, though it seemed to be in the middle of the ocean.

She decided she had nothing better to do. "Kitty, let's see where this crazy thing leads us." He meowed. "Rest in peace, Janus. I'm off to do some searching of my own."


End file.
